Baekhyun - Chanyeol ?
by MIREUUU
Summary: jiwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol DItukar? gimana dengan kehidupan mereka yang berstatuskan 'musuh abadi? sequel of 'Sehun-Kai'. BaekYeol, KaiDO, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Baekhyun = Chanyeol ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol  
**

**Support Cast : Dio, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Tao (cast yg lain nyusul)  
**

**Warning : typo, gaje  
**

**Sequel of 'Sehun = Kai ?!' versi BaekYeol  
**

**Happy reading, don't forget to review ne :D *buing2 bareng Baekhyun*  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~SM High School~**

Di suatu kelas yang berpapan nama 'XII IPA 2', terlihat seorang namja imut yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Dilihat dari banyak nya angka yang tertera dari buku itu, kita dapat menduga bahwa namja itu sedang mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Argh susah banget soal nya!" gerutu Byun Baek Hyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Atau, namja itu akrab di panggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik bangku samping nya yang sedang diduduki oleh Kim Jong In atau Kai.

"Kai, ajarin nomer 7 dong!" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Sini bukunya, biar ku ajari!" ucap Kai dengan percaya dirinya. Baekhyun pun menyerahkan buku soal matematikanya itu. Mata Kai terfokus membaca soal no.7 yang dimintai Baekhyun untuk diajarkan. Keningnya langsung berkerut mengerikan, seakan ia sedang melihat film action yang sangat mengerikan.

Kai membaca soal itu sampai 3x, sampai-sampai keringat sudah bercucuran dari keningnya padahal kelas itu ber-AC. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari soal itu, tetapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga tidak paham -_-

_Apa ya alasan yang masuk akal supaya bisa kabur?_ Batin Kai yang masih fokus melihat soal itu. Baekhyun yang merasa Kai sedang memikirkan jawabannya, hanya bisa sabar menunggu.

Kai memberikan buku itu ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerima nya dengan senyuman manis. Ia mengira Kai sudah tahu cara untuk mengerjakan soal yang sulit itu.

"Ehm Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin sekali mengajarkan soal ini kepadamu. Tetapi aku lupa kalau aku ada janji menyusul Dio ke kantin. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau minta ajarkan ke si **jenius** ini?" dusta Kai sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang asyik membaca komik.

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam. _Dasar PHP!_ Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati sambil beranjak kesal dari bangku nya. Kai membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan senyuman _angel _nya (bisa lu Kai? -_-)

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menoleh, masih fokus pada komiknya.

"Yaa, Park Chan Yeol.." panggil Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol masih tidak menoleh.

"CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun dengan power full, teriakan nya terdengar sampai ke kantin -_-

.

.

**Kantin**

"Kayaknya tadi ada suara Baekhyun deh," ucap Sehun pada Dio. Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Perasaan mu aja kali." sahut Dio sambil memakan baksonya kembali.

.

.

**Balik ke kelas XII IPA 2**

Seluruh siswa yang sedang berada di kelas menatap Baekhyun takjub. Kai yang posisi nya tidak jauh dari Baekhyun, sampai terjatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya.

Chanyeol melepas _headset_ dari kedua telinganya, lalu menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Apasih?" respon Chanyeol singkat.

Semua siswa yang berada dikelas langsung melihat ada asap yang mengepul diatas kepala Baekhyun, yang menunjukkan bahwa namja manis itu mau meledak. Sedari tadi ia berusaha memanggil Chanyeol sampai-sampai mengeluarkan nada 6 oktaf nya, tetapi respon Chanyeol hanya begitu saja?!

Baekhyun men-_deathglare_ seluruh siswa yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dan Chanyeol, sehingga para siswa langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan semula.

_Sabar Byun Baek Hyun! Kau kan ingin minta diajarin, jangan marah-marah!_ Batin Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Chanyeol mengerunyutkan dahi begitu melihat Baekhyun yang kembali tersenyum manis.

"Ehm, aku tidak mengerti soal nomor 7."

"Lalu?"

"Bisa kau ajari?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang _headset _nya kembali.

Dengan mata yang berapi-api, Baekhyun merampas _headset_ itu terlepas dari kedua telinga Chanyeol.

"Dasar jelek! Kau pasti masuk neraka!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melempar _headset_ itu kesembarang tempat. Alhasil, headset itu membentur wajah tampan nan kece milik Kai.

"Ya! _Headset_ ku!" kesal Chanyeol yang akhirnya beranjak dari kursi nya, membuat Baekhyun harus mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Baekhyun memang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol, semua orang tahu itu.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja di hentak-hentakkan, Baekhyun pergi keluar kelas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan namja yang bernama Chanyeol!

**BRUK!**

Karena tidak fokus melihat jalan, Baekhyun menabrak seorang namja yang berbadan tegap. Padahal Baekhyun yang menabrak, tetapi yang jatuh juga malah Baekhyun, sedangkan namja yang ditabraknya sama sekali tidak tergerak -_-

"Aw..." ringis Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu seraya mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun menoleh ke atas untuk melihat wajah namja yang ditabraknya. Sungguh, wajah namja itu sangat tampan dan berkharisma! Didukung oleh cahaya yang datang dari arah belakang. Ingin sekali Baekhyun mengabadikan pemandangan indah yang tepat berada di hadapan nya.

_Tampan sekali..._ batin Baekhyun sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Kalau ada Chanyeol sekarang, ia pasti akan mengatakan wajah Baekhyun seperti orang gila -_-

"Hmm... Byun... Baek..Hyun? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi sambil membaca nama berukuran kecil Baekhyun yang tertera pada seragam sekolahnya. Baekhyun langsung sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Ah nee.. Gwenchana.." jawab Baekhyun malu-malu seraya menyambut tangan milik namja yang ditabraknya tadi. Kalau ada Chanyeol sekarang, ia pasti akan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun malu-maluin -_-

Baekhyun menepuk pelan celana seragam nya yang sedikit ditempeli debu, efek dari jatuh tadi. Setelah itu, Baekhyun langsung membungkuk pada namja berambut blonde itu. "Maafkan aku... ehm..." Baekhyun bingung akan memanggil nama namja itu. Nota bene nya, ia belum pernah melihat namja itu di sekitar sini yang artinya namja itu bukan murid sekolah ini. Lagipula wajah nya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah berstatus mahasiswa.

"Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Ucap Kris memperkenalkan diri.

_Kris? Nama yang keren sekeren pemilik nama nya..._ batin Baekhyun yang kembali senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Maafkan aku Kris-sshi! Aku tadi melamun, sehingga tidak sengaja menabrakmu.."

"Gwenchana Baekhyun, kau cukup memanggil aku Kris hyung. Lain kali jangan melamun, oke? ;)" ucap Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Baekhyun meleleh ditempat.

"Ne Kris hyung..." jawab Baekhyun yang pandangan nya tak lepas-lepas dari wajah Kris. Wajah Kris menyebabkan kecanduan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun #okeinilebai-_-

Kris mulai merasa aneh saat Baekhyun menatapnya terus menerus, sampai akhirnya...

"Kris gege?"

Baik Kris maupun Baekhyun, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sehun. Dibelakang Sehun ada Dio, ternyata mereka berdua sudah siap makan di kantin.

"Sehun-ah, akhirnya aku menemukan mu! Tadi aku disuruh eomma mu untuk pergi menjemput mu pulang sekolah." Ucap Kris akrab pada Sehun.

"Hah? Dasar gege babbo, aku pulang sekolah masih 2 jam lagi! Lagipula, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Benarkah? Aish, ternyata masih lama. Kalau begitu ku tunggu di mobil saja."

"Tidak usah, gege pulang saja!"

Baekhyun maupun Dio bergantian menatap kedua namja yang terus berdebat itu tanpa menganggap mereka berdua ada.

"Ah iya sampai lupa. Baekhyun, Dio, perkenalkan ini sepupu ku dari China. Nama nya Wu Yi Fan, tetapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kris gege!" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan sepupu nya.

"Annyeong, Dio imnida!" ucap Dio tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan diri tadi. Baekhyun imnida!"

Kris membalas senyuman Dio dan Baekhyun. "Wow kau mempunyai teman-teman yang manis Hun! Diantara mereka berdua pacarmu yang mana?" tanya Kris membuat wajah Dio dan terutama Baekhyun memerah mendengar pujian Kris.

"Ehm, pacarku sudah kuliah ge." ucap Sehun sambil membayangkan Luhan-nya.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Di unniversitas exotic(?) kan? Aku juga akan pindah kuliah kesana. Makanya aku ingin kau mengantarku kesana setelah kau pulang sekolah!" ucap Kris mengatakan tujuannya menjemput Sehun.

"M-mwo? Gege tahu dari mana?!" kaget Sehun.

"Dari eomma mu."

Sehun membulatkan mata nya. Sejak kapan eomma nya mengenal Luhan?

**Teng Teng Teng!**

"_Okay... lets go to our class_ Sehunnie! _Say good bye to your cousin_!" ucap Dio mengakhiri perdebatan antara Sehun dan Kris.

Sehun sedikit kecewa karena harus menunda acara kangen-kangenan terhadap sepupu nya itu. Tetapi jika kita lihat dari raut wajah, Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih kecewa lagi karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Kris lebih lama. Wajahnya sudah seperti raut anak anjing yang di pisahkan dari tulang kesukaan nya.

.

.

.

Khusus hari ini, Baekhyun yang biasanya pulang bersama sahabat-sahabat nya, malah harus pulang berdua bersama Chanyeol. Dio tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ia harus menunggu Kai latihan dance, sedangkan Sehun pergi bersama sepupu nya yang sudah menunggu 2 jam lalu yaitu Kris.

Baekhyun yang masih marah dengan Chanyeol, hanya bisa diam dari tadi. Setiap batu atau kaleng bekas yang berada di hadapan kakinya, pasti akan ia sepak dengan ironis nya. Baekhyun-ah, kami semua tahu kau suka bermain sepak bola. Tetapi nggak gitu juga -_-

"Ck, mimpi buruk apa aku semalam, hari ini musti pulang sekolah bareng penyanyi gagal itu!" ucap Chanyeol pelan, tetapi terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan memulai Park Chan Yeol! Sudah kubilang aku bukan penyanyi!" balas Baekhyun galak.

"Tetapi suara 6 oktaf mu..."

"Trus kalau gue punya nada suara sampai 6 oktaf, masalah buat lo?!"

"Jelas masalah, suara mu itu merusak pendengaran ku!"

"Makasih, aku anggap itu pujian!"

"Sama-sama!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap penuh benci, lalu serempak memalingkan muka ke arah yang berlawanan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan mata panda nya, orang itu melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling mencaci maki. Ia pun tersenyum menantang sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya.

"Kalian ini... tidak pernah berubah!" ucap orang bermata panda itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke arah suara. Mereka menemukan seorang namja berambut hitam, bermata panda. Namja itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepala nya.

"Huh aku saja bosan melihat kalian bertengkar terus. Apa kalian tidak bosan?" tanya namja itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap nya aneh.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tao. Aku adalah penyihir." Ucapnya sambil melepas tudung nya, semakin memperlihatkan wajah nya yang tampan nan menggemaskan.

**Krik krik**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap namja yang mengaku bernama Tao itu datar.

"Baekhyun-ah ayo kita segera pulang," ucap Chanyeol mengabaikan Tao, diikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Memangnya mereka anak kecil yang percaya bahwa ada yang namanya penyihir?

Tao menatap kesal kearah BaekYeol. "Ya! Kalian tidak sopan terhadap penyihir! Aku ini penyihir tauuu!" teriak Tao seperti anak kecil, semakin membuat BaekYeol yakin bahwa Tao adalah orang aneh yang kebelet pingin jadi penyihir.

"Siapa sih? Kenalan mu?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Tao.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kukira malah dia kenalan mu, karena tingkahnya aneh."

"Maksudmu, kenalan ku aneh-aneh gitu?!"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Tetapi kau bermaksud seperti itu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau itu selalu saja berfikiran buruk kepadaku."

"Karena kau selalu menghinaku!"

"Aku tidak—"

"DIAM LAH KALIAN BERDUA!"

"..."

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melebar saat mendengar suara itu kembali. Tanpa mereka sadari, Tao sudah berada didepan mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Baekhyun tanpa sadar dengan wajah yang kaget, tak kalah kaget dengan wajah Chanyeol. Padahal tadi mereka cukup jauh meninggalkan Tao yang sedang teriak-teriak gaje, tetapi dengan ajaibnya Tao muncul kembali tepat didepan mereka sekarang.

"Karena kalian sudah meremehkan ku tadi, aku akan mengutuk kalian!" ucap Tao sambil menunjuk BaekYeol.

"A-apa?" kaget Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Homina-homina-homina-homina..." Tao terus mengucapkan mantra dengan nada nge-rapp, seperti Squidward di film kartun Spongebob #abaikan.

Bersamaan dengan mantra yang diucapkan Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa jiwa mereka akan terlepas dari diri mereka.

"AAAAA!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kesakitan. Tak lama setelah itu, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terjatuh pingsan ditempat mereka masing-masing. Tao melihat kedua orang itu dengan senyuman _evil_ nya (bisa lu Tao? -_-)

"Selamat menikmati tubuh baru Baekhyun, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Mind to review? :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baekhyun = Chanyeol ?!**

**Author : Mir**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Support Cast : Dio, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Chen (cast yg lain nyusul)**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik kita semua, tetapi Baekhyun punya saya *disembur api ama Chanyeol***

**Sequel of 'Sehun = Kai ?!' versi BaekYeol**

**Keterangan:**

**Kris - Sepupu Sehun**

**Chen - Adik Chanyeol**

**Mir - Saudara kembar Sehun #abaikan.**

**Ceritanya disini, Kris adalah sepupu Sehun yang baru pindah dari China.**

**Happy reading, don't forget to review ne :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat menikmati tubuh baru Baekhyun, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Chanyeol's home**

"Ukh,"

Dengan perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya.

"Dimana aku?" tanya nya entah pada siapa. Baekhyun merasakan ada yang janggal dengan suaranya. Suaranya menjadi sedikit berat. Apakah ia sedang dalam masa puber? #eh

"Ah kau sudah sadar hyung.." ucap seorang namja manis yang baru masuk kekamar dengan membawa segelas air hangat.

"C-Chen?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata. Mengapa dongsaeng nya Chanyeol ada disini? Baekhyun langsung melihat kesekitar nya. _Bukan kah ini kamar Chanyeol?_ Batin Baekhyun sambil mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk.

"Ne hyung. Tadi ada salah satu teman hyung yang mengantarmu kesini. Katanya ia menemukan hyung pingsan di jalan.." jelas Chen sambil meletakkan gelas di atas meja samping kasur tempat Baekhyun tertidur.

"Teman...? Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm, dia bermata panda. Memakai jubah hitam, rambutnya hitam juga."

_TAO!_ Tebak Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Istirahat lah hyung, kurasa hyung kecapekan." Nasehat Chen.

"Baiklah Chen... Ngomong-ngomong dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merebahkan tubuh nya kembali. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kaki nya menjadi lebih panjang, mungkin saja tinggi nya bertambah lagi. Alhamdu? Lillah...

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan hyung?"

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Jangan bercanda hyung. Mengapa kau menanyakan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Chen sedikit geli melihat tingkah hyung nya.

"Hah? Apa maksud mu Chen?"

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, Chanyeol hyung.. Aku pergi dulu, mungkin aku akan pulang nanti malam. Ppai hyung!" pamit Chen, lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

_A-apa yang terjadi?!_ Batin Baekhyun cemas. Dengan cepat ia menyibak selimutnya dan melihat kaki nya.

"Sejak kapan kaki ku sepanjang ini?" kaget Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Tangan Baekhyun menyambar cermin kecil yang berada di atas meja samping kasur. Ia melihat mukanya yang daritadi terasa janggal.

"M-muka Chanyeol?! A... aku jadi Chanyeol?!..."

Mata Baekhyun langsung menerawang keatas.

"...GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

**BRAK!**

"CHANYEOL HYUNG, APA YANG TERJADI?!" teriak Chen seraya mendobrak pintu kamar Chanyeol. Padahal pintu itu tidak terkunci, untuk apa didobrak? -_-

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya cepat. _Chen tidak boleh tahu!_

"Eh itu tadi... aku mimpi seram! Hehehe." Elak Baekhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

"Ha? Secepat itu kah kau tertidur? Ck yasudah lah, aku pergi dulu hyung!" pamit Chen sekali lagi, lalu menutup pelan pintu yang sudah rusak itu dengan pelan.

Setelah Chen pergi, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku harus menghubungi Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun merogoh HP Chanyeol yang berada pada sakunya sejak awal. Ia segera menghubungi no Hp Chanyeol yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Untuk apa kau menghafal nomor musuh mu sendiri, Baekhyun?

"_Nomor yang ada tuju sedang sibuk~"_

"Eh? Sibuk?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, barulah Baekhyun menyadari kebodohan nya yang tiada tara #plak!

"Dasar bodoh, ini kan HP Chanyeol! Harusnya aku menelfon HP ku sendiri! Eh tapi nomor HP ku berapa ya?" bingung Baekhyun memutar otaknya. Hey, kau hafal nomornya Chanyeol tetapi tidak hafal nomor mu sendiri?! -_-

Tiba-tiba saja HP itu berdering.

_Baekhyunnnie Calling..._

"B-Baekhyunnie? Manis sekali..." tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan nya.

"Ne, nuguseyo?"

"_YA BYUN BAEK HYUN! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BERADA DI TUBUH MU DAN KAU JUGA BERADA DI TUBUH KU?! ARGH!" _teriak Chanyeol langsung, bahkan tidak membalas sapaan telfon dari Baekhyun.

"Ck, jangan teriak-teriak menggunakan suaraku yang mencapai 6 oktaf itu! Kau merusakkan pendengaranku!" protes Baekhyun. Biasanya Chanyeol yang akan protes seperti itu, sekarang malah kebalikan nya.

"_Ah akhirnya kau merasakan penderitaan ku selama ini! Makanya jangan suka teriak-teriak!"_

"Sekarang katakan tujuan mu menelfon ku apa? Jangan lama-lama, nanti pulsa ku habis!"

"_Oh iya, kalau begitu tidak apa kutelfon lama-lama, haha. Begini, kita harus bertemu ditaman Soul, kita cari namja yang bernama Tao tadi! Dia adalah sumber dari masalah yang menimpa kita!"_

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"_Taun depan. Ya sekarang lah! Cepetan nggak pake lama!"_

**Tiiit tiiit tiiit**

Sambungan telfon langsung terputus. Baekhyun menatap HP itu horor.

"Suaraku begitu mengerikan ternyata. Kalau sudah balik ke tubuh semula, aku berjanji tidak akan teriak-teriak lagi." janji Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**~Taman Soul~**

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan nya sekali lagi. Sungguh menyebalkan karena dirinya adalah orang yang paling benci menunggu.

"Ck, lama sekali anak itu!" gerutu Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Akhirnya 10 menit kemudian, datanglah seorang namja berbadan tinggi yang berlari-lari dengan bahagia nya. Namja itu adalah Baekhyun yang berada di tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kyaaa aku suka tubuh mu! Lari ku jadi semakin cepat! Kalau begini aku pasti akan menjadi pemain sepak bola terhebat!" girang Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda, aku jadi merasa semakin dekat dengan tanah!" kesal Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

**Puk!**

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyentuh pundak Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol pun menoleh kebelakang, diikuti pandangan Baekhyun yang mengarah kebelakang Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris. Mata Baekhyun sampai bercling-cling saking senangnya melihat Kris lagi.

Saat Baekhyun ingin membalas sapaan Kris, baru lah ia teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting. _AAAAAA KENAPA AKU HARUS BERADA DI TUBUH CHANYEOL?! T_T_ rutuk Baekhyun menyedihkan dalam hati. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk PDKT dengan sepupu nya Sehun itu!

Chanyeol menatap Kris malas. "Siapa sih? Sok kenal banget." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lancarnya.

Wajah Kris dan terutama Baekhyun, langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Sungguh, saat ini Baekhyun ingin sekali meremas Chanyeol sampai berbentuk bola, lalu akan ia gulingkan di arena bowling!

Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan kuat, sampai-sampai Chanyeol hampir berteriak kalau saja Baekhyun tidak membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan nya.

"Ehm, Baekhyun tadi hanya bercanda.. Jangan dipikirkan.." ucap Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Tangan Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol yang lebih pendek darinya untuk ikut membungkuk juga.

Kris tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu. "Kau teman nya Sehun juga?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, Byun—eh Park Chan Yeol imnida! Hyung bisa memanggil ku Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun kegagapan. _Nyaris keceplosan!_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Chanyeol.. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari kota ini, selagi Sehun sedang mojok dengan pacarnya. Keterlaluan sekali anak itu membiarkan aku sendirian." Curhat Kris. Tadi Sehun memang setuju untuk mengantarnya ke unniversitas nya yang baru, tetapi sesampainya disana mereka malah bertemu namja manis bernama Luhan. Tentu saja _devil_ itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris dan mojok dengan Luhan-nya.

"Ah... Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kami saja yang menemani..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena mendapat _deathglare_ super tajam dari Chanyeol. Hey, apa Baekhyun sudah lupa tujuan utama mereka berdua bertemu disini? Bukan untuk PDKT dengan Kris kan?

_Omona... ternyata wajah ku yang imut nan kece jadi seseram itu kalau Chanyeol yang gunain..._ batin Baekhyun ketakutan.

Kris yang merasakan aura tajam dari Chanyeol langsung tersenyum seakan paham apa yang sedang terjadi. "Tidak usah Chanyeol-ah, kalian lanjutkan saja kencan kalian. Lagipula aku sudah mau pulang kok. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, annyeong Baekhyun-ah dan Chanyeol-ah!" pamit Kris sambil membungkuk sopan, lalu meninggalkan BaekYeol. Chanyeol memandang kepergian Kris tajam, sedangkan Baekhyun memandangnya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang dirampas permen nya.

"Hiks apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Kris hyung jadi pergi... hiks hiks dia juga malah menganggap kita pacaran... huweeee!" tangis Baekhyun meledak.

Bulu Chanyeol langsung berdiri semua begitu melihat wajah nya yang biasanya tampan nan jantan, sekarang malah menjadi sangat tidak layak untuk dilihat.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau boleh menangis kapan pun yang kau mau, tetapi jangan saat berada di dalam tubuh ku! Itu sangat terlihat menjijikkan!"

"Biarkan saja, biar fans mu yang segunung itu langsung lenyap seketika!" balas Baekhyun tajam.

"Ya! Jangan begitu, ayo hapus air matamu!" ujar Chanyeol panik sambil menghapus air matanya Baekhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan fans-fans nya -_-

.

.

Dari kejauhan, tampak sepasang kekasih yang akan berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dua sejoli itu adalah Kai dan Dio yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Tautan tangan mereka tidak pernah terlepas sejak tadi, malah yang ada semakin erat.

Langkah Dio mendadak terhenti, membuat langkah Kai juga ikut terhenti.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Kai keheranan.

Mata bulat Dio semakin membulat. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan nya yang bebas, lalu kembali melihat kearah depan. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Dio yang ternyata sedang memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Apa yang aneh dengan mereka?

Jelas saja aneh! Apalagi bagi Kai dan Dio yang nota bene nya adalah teman dekat BaekYeol yang sudah terbiasa melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar layaknya anjing dan kucing, mungkin lebih parah dari anjing-kucing Dan sekarang, jam 4 sore 16 menit 35 detik, mereka berdua melihat Baekhyun sedang menghapus air mata Chanyeol dengan mesra nya!

Oh, apa dunia akan kiamat?!

"Kkamjong-ah, bawa aku pulang sekarang. Mungkin ini _fatamorgana_ untuk ku yang dari dulu kepengen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadian." Ucap Dio sambil menarik tangan Kai yang masih bengong memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

.

.

"Ck, jangan menangis lagi!" perintah Chanyeol seusai menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Eh tumben patuh -_- "Ya, akan kulanjutkan menangisnya nanti pada saat sedang bersama Chen." Lanjut Baekhyun setelah mengangguk. Baru saja Chanyeol bernapas lega karena Baekhyun menuruti perintahnya, setelah mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun, timbul segi empat siku-siku di pelipisnya.

Chanyeol selalu menjaga imagenya sebagai hyung yang baik dan tegas didepan Chen. Itulah yang membuat Chen selalu mendukung dan menuruti apapun yang Chanyeol bilang. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan semua itu hancur lebur hanya karena ulah Baekhyun yang menangis dengan ironisnya tepat di depan Chen -_-

"Berani kau lakukan itu, kupastikan eyeliner-eyeliner dikamar mu gosong." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah tajam. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat sangat sangat menyayangi benda yang satu itu, melebihi apapun.

Baekhyun seakan ditimpa batu raksasa mendengar ancaman dari Chanyeol. Persahabatan nya (meski hubungan mereka lebih pantas di bilang permusuhan) dengan Chanyeol yang sudah terjalin sejak SD, membuat Chanyeol tahu apa titik kelemahan dari Baekhyun.

"Hehe tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu Chanyeol. Dan kau tidak akan membakar eyeliner ku kan?"

"Tidak, selama kau tidak menangis, terutama di depan CHEN!" Chanyeol memberi tekanan pada nama dongsaeng nya.

"Iya iya, jangan galak gitu ah! Diriku jadi terlihat sangat mengerikan!"

"Diriku terlihat beribu lebih mengerikan jika kau menangis!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus berdebat dan saling menghina, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ck, padahal sudah kutukar jiwa mereka, tapi tetap aja bertengkar." Komentar orang itu berdecak kesal. Dengan jurusnya, ia menghilang dari atas pohon itu dan muncul tepat di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. (ni orang penyihir atau ninja sih? -_-)

"Yayaya, _stop it_!" teriak Tao sambil membungkam mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan nya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, kaget dengan kedatangan Tao yang terlalu tiba-tiba tepat diantara mereka.

"T-Tao?!" teriak mereka berdua setelah berhasil melepas tangan Tao dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Merindukan ku ya?" tanya Tao dengan PD nya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung mengeroyok tubuh Tao dengan segenap kekuatan mereka berdua. Entah mengapa wajah menyebalkan milik Tao membuat BaekYeol semakin semangat untuk menggebuk magnae EXO-M itu #eh

**Plash!**

Tiba-tiba saja Tao yang mereka keroyok itu, menghilang seperti asap.

"Heh? Kemana dia?" kaget Chanyeol.

"Hohohoho kalian salah sasaran. Yang kalian serang tadi hanyalah bayangan ku saja!" teriak Tao dengan bangga nya dari atas pohon tempat persembunyian nya tadi. Mir semakin yakin bahwa Tao ini sebenarnya ninja, bukan penyihir -_-

"Ya! Tao-ah, kembalikan jiwa kami kewujud semula cepat!" teriak Baekhyun langsung.

"Tidak mau~ didunia ini tidak ada yang langsung instan tau!" balas Tao berteriak juga.

"Lebih baik kau turun sekarang, daripada kita harus berkomunikasi teriak-teriak gini." Suruh Chanyeol pada Tao.

"Tidak mau! Kalau aku turun pasti kalian akan menyerangku!" tolak Tao.

_Kok tau?_ Pikir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Ayolah, kembalikan kami ke wujud semula Tao-ah! Buing-buing!" pinta Baekhyun dengan aegyo nya yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah dingin Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah... berani sekali lagi kau menggunakan aegyo memakai wajahku, akan ku cat kamarmu dengan eyeliner-eyeliner kesayangan mu itu!" ancam Chanyeol tajam, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aegyo nya.

"Huh, masih saja bertengkar. Baiklah, mumpung suasana hati ku sedang baik, aku akan memberitahu cara agar kalian bisa balik ke tubuh kalian masing-masing."

"Benarkah? Ayo cepat beritahu bagaimana caranya!" teriak Baekhyun semangat.

"Ehm, caranya adalah..."

"Yaa?"

"...Kalian harus berterus terang terhadap perasaan kalian masing-masing." Ucap Tao setelah membuat jeda yang cukup lama. Jeda yang cukup untuk membuat hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol deg-degan seakan mau copot.

"..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berusaha mencerna ucapan Tao yang sangat rumit kedengaran nya.

"Yaah mungkin ini sulit untuk kalian berdua yang kelewat polos. Inti nya adalah, jujurlah kepada perasaan kalian masing-masing. Hanya itu kunci yang dapat membuat kalian kembali ke tubuh masing-masing."

"Jujur...? Aku kan selalu jujur mengatakan pendapatku kepada Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sejujur-jujurnya, membuat Tao _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Yeah, kau selalu menghinaku."

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku! Argh kalian berdua benar-benar...! Aku jadi ragu apakah kalian ini memang murid SMA!" kesal Tao yang geram melihat BaekYeol yang begitu polos.

"Katakan yang sejelas nya Tao, jangan bermain tebak-tebakan seperti ini!" ucap Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Huh, pikirkan sendiri!" balas Tao sambil memasang tudung kepalanya, yang artinya ia siap untuk pergi menghilang.

"Ya jangan pergi kau!" cegah Chanyeol yang merasa gerak-gerik Tao seakan ingin pergi dari sana.

"Ck diam lah! kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan ku, pendek! Sebaiknya kalian dinginkan kepala kalian dan pikirkan kata-kata ku untuk kunci mengembalikan jiwa kalian! Oh ya, namja tinggi yang kalian panggil Kris hyung itu cukup tampan juga. Kalau kalian bertemu lagi, tolong bilang padanya ada penyihir kece nan imut yang titip salam ya!" ucap Tao kegenitan(?) sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lenyap ditelan udara. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang tangan nya sudah gatel untuk menceburkan Tao ke dalam bak mandi.

"YAA! JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU KRIS HYUNG-KUUUUU!" teriak Baekhyun emosi.

"DASAR PENYIHIR KAMPUNGAN! SEUMUR-UMUR BELUM PERNAH ADA YANG MENGATAIKU PENDEK!" sambung Chanyeol yang ikutan teriak emosi.

Huang Zi Tao, kusarankan tolong jangan pernah menemui BaekYeol lagi karena mereka akan memakan mu hidup-hidup -_-

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks buat yg udah review, follows dan fav :3**

**Pas ngeliat review dari readers semua, Mir makin semangat buat ngelanjutin dan update ^^**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini kependekan, senin besok Mir UAS, jadi kurang fokus gitu :( (alibi lu Mir -_-)**

**Mind to review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baekhyun = Chanyeol ?!**

**Author : Mir**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol**

**Support Cast : Dio, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Chen (cast yg lain nyusul)**

**Warning : typo, gaje**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik kita semua, tetapi Baekhyun is mi...*disembur api ama Chanyeol*..ne =_=  
**

**Sequel of 'Sehun = Kai ?!' versi BaekYeol**

**Keterangan:**

**Kris - Sepupu Sehun**

**Chen - Adik Chanyeol**

**Happy reading, don't forget to review neee  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Esok harinya..._

**~SM High School~**

"Ehm, Chanyeol!" panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus benar-benar berpikir ulang sebelum menyebutkan nama orang yang berada didepan nya itu, sebelum teman-teman sekelas pada curiga. Tetapi kalian berdua tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan hal ini kepada sahabat-sahabat kalian bukan?

"Ne? Wae?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Ada baiknya kita memberitahu Kai, Sehun dan Dio tentang masalah yang menimpa kita ini. Mana tau mereka mempunyai solusi?" usul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Mungkin saja sahabat-sahabatnya bisa memberikan pencerahan meski ia sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kai-ah, Dio-ah, Sehun-ah, kemari!" panggil Baekhyun membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"Ne Chanyeol!" sahut Sehun riang, sementara Dio dan Kai hanya diam mengikuti Sehun karena mereka masih trauma dengan apa yang mereka lihat di taman kemaren.

"Ehm, aku dan Chanyeol mau bercerita. Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah yang menimpa kami sejak kemaren.." curhat Baekhyun setelah mereka berlima duduk berkumpul di beberapa bangku di sudut kelas.

Baik Sehun, Dio maupun Kai, menemukan keganjalan saat mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan nama nya sendiri. _Tunggu, kenapa rasanya jadi de javu gini?_ Pikir mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Baekhyun yang berada di tubuh Chanyeol pun mulai bercerita, dari A-Z. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka dengan namja mengaku sebagai penyihir bernama Tao, sampai akhirnya Tao memberikan kunci untuk mengembalikan mereka ke wujud semula. Semua diceritakan dengan detail, tidak ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan.

Dio bengong, lebih bengong daripada saat melihat adegan 'menghapus air mata' bersama BaekYeol kemaren. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena mereka juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan BaekYeol. Masih ingat cerita **'Sehun = Kai ?!' **kan? (Mir promosi #plak)

"GYAAAAA! MENJAUHLAH DARI KAMI!" teriak Kai dan Sehun berbarengan sambil mendorong kursi mereka jauh-jauh menggunakan kaki mereka. Dio menatap SeKai dengan pandangan maklum, sementara BaekYeol kebingungan.

"Maklumin mereka, mereka takut ketularan bertukar jiwa lagi kalau dekat-dekat dengan kalian." Jelas Dio, mendapat respon tidak percaya dari BaekYeol.

"Hah? Jiwa Kai dan Sehun juga pernah tertukar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dio mengangguk. "Ne, itu juga lah yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan hyung jadian. Masih ingat Luhan hyung kan?" tanya Dio balik, yang mendapat respon anggukan dari BaekYeol.

Dio menatap Kai dan Sehun yang wajah nya sudah seperti tikus ketakutan karena melihat kucing yang kelaparan sedang menatap mereka tajam. "Hey kalian berdua, kesini lah! Kasus BaekYeol dengan kalian berdua itu berbeda, jangan takut ketularan!" ucap Dio.

Sehun dan Kai pun memajukan kursi mereka ke posisi semula. Muka mereka masih tegang karena merasa kembali ke masa lalu.

_Aigoo, jangan sampai aku bertukar dengan si item itu lagi! Eh tapi lumayan sih bisa serumah dengan Luhan hyung lagi.._ **–Sehun**

_Semoga aja yang di bilang my beloved Kyungsoo itu memang benar. Jangan sampai aku ketularan BaekYeol dan kembali bertukar dengan si cadel itu! _**–Kai**

_SeKai sudah bertukar jiwa. BaekYeol juga lagi bertukar jiwa. Kira-kira giliranku kapan ya?_** –Dio**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Sehun dan Kai juga pernah bertukar jiwa? Bagaimana cara kalian balik ke jiwa masing-masing?" tanya Baekhyun, membubarkan lamunan Sehun, Kai dan Dio.

Sehun mencoba menerawang keatas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Ehm, sebenarnya kasus kita berbeda. Aku dan Kai bertukar jiwa karena kami bertubrukan, berbeda dengan kalian berdua yang dikutuk oleh penyihir yang bernama Tao itu. Aku dan Kai bisa kembali ke jiwa masing-masing setelah kami bertubrukan lagi.." jelas Sehun panjang lebar, dilengkapi dengan aksen cadelnya.

"Jadi kalian disuruh jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing?" tanya Dio menyebutkan kunci yang diberikan Tao agar jiwa BaekYeol kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan.

Dio dan Kai mengerunyutkan dahi mereka, berusaha mencerna ucapan Tao yang bagi mereka cukup rumit itu. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tersenyum seakan sudah tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Tao. Naluri sesama magnae memang tajam! #eh

.

.

.

_Pulang sekolah.._

"Chanyeol-ah!" panggil Sehun saat sudah keluar dari kelas. Langkah nya dipercepat berusaha menyusul Chanyeol yang berada didepan nya.

"Sst, panggil aku Baekhyun. Nanti orang lain pada curiga!" ucap Chanyeol pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ehm, kurasa aku tahu apa maksud sang penyihir.." ucap Sehun bangga.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun takjub. "Benarkah? Aigoo, kau memang bisa diandalkan! Apa maksud dari kunci itu, Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol _excited_, nyaris berteriak saking senangnya.

"Ungkapkan perasaan mu pada Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Ha?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau suka pada Baekhyun kan?"

**Blush!**

Muka Chanyeol memerah mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun. Darimana anak itu tahu?!

Sebenarnya dari lubuk hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam #ceilah#, Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Seiring berjalan nya waktu yang dialami nya bersama Baekhyun sejak SD, membuat rasa cinta tumbuh dibenak Chanyeol. Tetapi, Chanyeol yang nota bene nya adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang dingin dan _cool_ #apa bedanya?#, terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol juga takut kalau fans-fans yang disayangi nya itu akan membully Baekhyun jika seandainya mereka pacaran.

Maka dari itu, untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol selalu berusaha bersikap galak kepada Baekhyun. Untung saja Baekhyun membalasnya dengan galak juga (?).

Tetapi demi Dio yang selalu di kira Morgan! Mengapa Sehun bisa tahu rahasia yang Chanyeol tutupi dengan sempurna?!

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, kurasa aku hanya terlalu peka terhadap mu. Aku merasa tatapan mu ke Baekhyun dengan tatapan mu ke yang lain, sangat berbeda. Maka dari itu aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sebenarnya kau menyukai Baekhyun, benarkan Chan—hmpfh!" Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Sehun sebelum anak itu berceloteh terlalu panjang. Terlalu banyak saksi mata dan pendengar di sekitar mereka!

Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke tempat sepi. Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun yang baru keluar kelas melihat mereka dengan pandangan sebal.

"Mesra sekali," lirih Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang tidak cocok di wajah _cool_ Chanyeol. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak melihat hal itu, bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan mengancam untuk memakan eyeliner Baekhyun -_-

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba ditempat sepi, barulah Chanyeol melepaskan bungkaman tangannya pada mulut Sehun.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Sehun akhirnya bernapas lega.

"Aigoo! Tak kusangka kau secerdas ini Sehun-ah! Lalu katakan padaku, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol memelas, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat orang tampan di depan nya itu kehabisan napas!

"Ck, bukan kah tadi sudah kubilang? Sesuai dengan syarat yang diberikan Tao, kau harus menyatakan perasaan mu pada Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak mengerti Sehun. Ada banyak kendala yang menghambat ku untuk menyatakan itu dari dulu. Seperti contoh nya, kau tahu sendiri aku mempunyai fans yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menyakiti Baekhyun. Lalu, kau bisa lihat sifat Baekhyun yang cepat terpesona pada seseorang, seperti sekarang ia menyukai Kris sepupu mu itu. Setelah itu, aku sudah terbiasa untuk bertengkar kepada nya! Akan susah mengubah status hubungan kami yang 'musuh abadi' menjadi 'sepasang kekasih'. Kau dengar itu kan Sehun? Tidak mungkin aku menyatakan perasaan ku!" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Tetapi karena Chanyeol sedang berada pada tubuh Baekhyun yang cerewetnya kelewatan, Sehun tidak merasa janggal melihatnya mengoceh, karena Chanyeol nyaris tidak pernah berkata panjang lebar seumur hidupnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan alasan Chanyeol. Kau sama sekali belum pernah mencoba, mengapa kau sudah memikirkan dampak-dampak negatifnya? Ck, kukira di antara kita berlima kau yang paling jantan." Komentar Sehun sambil geleng-geleng. _Pesimis banget ni orang!_ Batin Sehun.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar komentar Sehun yang cukup bijak. Benar juga, ia kan sama sekali belum mencoba? Untuk apa pesimis duluan? Diterima atau tidak dan akibat nya nanti, itu bisa menjadi urusan nanti. Yang penting harus mencoba dulu! Setidaknya itu lah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ckck, aku tidak menyangka akan dinasehati oleh orang yang pernah menangis saat Luhan hyung menyatakan cinta nya." sindir Chanyeol, tepat mengenai hati Sehun (?).

"YAAAAA! JANGAN MEMBAHAS ITU LAGI!" teriak Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah sambil meng-smekdon Chanyeol.

Kami tahu sekarang badan Chanyeol lebih kecil darimu Sehun-ah, tapi jangan di smekdon juga -_-

.

.

.

"Dio, Kai, Baekhyun!" panggil Sehun semangat kepada ketiga teman nya yang berjalan didepan, diikuti Chanyeol yang jalan nya terpingkal-pingkal dibelakang. Efek dari smekdon nya Sehun.

"Eh kalian darimana saja?" respon Dio sedikit memelankan langkah nya.

"Ehm itu... ada urusan sedikit tadi," elak Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal. Semoga saja tidak ada kutu yang bersarang disana #eh

"Urusan mojok?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

"Ha?" sahut Sehun dan Chanyeol hampir bersamaan.

"Oh ternyata kau berselingkuh Sehun-ah. Akan kuberitahu Luhan hyung!" ucap Kai dengan wajah _evil_ nya.

Sehun membalas tatapan Kai. "Apa kau ingin kutabrak, sehingga jiwa kita kembali tertukar Kai?" ancam Sehun licik.

Kai membulatkan matanya. "TIDAAAAAAAK!" teriaknya sambil berlari menjauhi sekawanan nya itu. Dio menatap Kai bengong. Sebegitu seram kah berada ditubuh Sehun?

"Dio, ayo kita susul Kai!" ucap Sehun menarik lengan Dio, menyusul Kai yang sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Eh?" kaget Dio yang pasrah-pasrah saja ditarik oleh Sehun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tertinggal berdua (lagi). Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sehun sempat memberi tatapan semoga-berhasil kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa Sehun memberinya kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan Baekhyun dan menyatakan perasaan nya? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?

"Ehm, Baekhyun-ah..." panggil Chanyeol akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Ne?" sahut Baekhyun singkat. Mata Baekhyun terfokus ke sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan sekarang.

"Ehm... sebenarnya aku—"

"AAAAAAA! PENYIHIR ITU!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah dalam cafe, menghentikan pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang langka. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya Yoochun *typo* menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena rencana nya telah gagal.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Baekhyun dan menemukan Tao sedang berada di dalam sebuah cafe. Kalau biasanya Tao memakai jubah hitam, sekarang penyihir itu memakai pakaian layaknya manusia biasa. Dan Tao juga tidak sendirian, ada Kris tepat duduk didepan nya. Eh apa? Kris?!

"Itu bukan nya sepupu nya Sehun?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ne! Dasar penyihir licik! Dia pasti mau mengambil Kris hyung dari ku!" kesal Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan semangat yang membara Baekhyun melangkah menuju cafe tersebut.

"Ya! Baek—ck, ah!" gerutu Chanyeol yang akhirnya mengikuti jejak Baekhyun dari belakang. Kaki nya yang pendek, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertinggal oleh langkah Baekhyun yang kaki nya panjang. :')

**BRAK!**

Baekhyun membuka pintu cafe itu dengan sedikit kasar, membuat seluruh pelanggan menoleh ke arah nya. Termasuk mengundang pandangan Kris dan Tao.

"Baekhyun, _please_ jangan buat malu karena kau sedang berada ditubuh ku!" bisik Chanyeol dari belakang, sebelum Baekhyun berbuat yang 'iya-iya'.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, lalu kembali menatap tajam kearah TaoRis. Apa yang kau mengertikan Baekhyun? -_-

Dengan langkah yang cepat, Baekhyun berjalan kearah TaoRis.

"Hey Chanyeol!" sapa Kris saat Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan meja mereka.

"Ck, mengganggu saja." Ucap Tao pelan, tetapi sangat terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang bertelinga tajam.

"Kris hyung, jangan dekat-dekat sama orang ini. Dia adalah nenek sihir yang sangat jahat!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Tao yang memandang Baekhyun tajam. Kris menatap Baekhyun dan Tao bergantian bingung. Timbul kobaran api dibelakang Chanyeol, yang menandakan bahwa namja itu marah. Gimana nggak marah, masalahnya Baekhyun itu sedang menggunakan tubuh nya!

Tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun semakin membuatnya malu, Chanyeol langsung menyeret Baekhyun keluar tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun sendiri.

"GYAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHAN—HMFPH!" saat Baekhyun akan protes, Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun. Dari segi tenaga, tentu saja Chanyeol tetap pemenangnya meski sedang berada di badan mungil Baekhyun.

"Pergi sana, hush hush!" usir Tao seperti Dora yang mengusir Swiper agar tidak mencuri.

Kebingungan masih tidak lepas dari wajah tampan Kris. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Eh?" Tao memutar otaknya, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Ehm, yah kira-kira begitu lah. Yasudah ge, ayo lanjutkan cerita mu yang tadi tentang saat Sehun mengompol kelas 4 SD!" ucap Tao berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kris pun melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan BaekYeol.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan nan jauah disana, bersin-bersin sampai 3x entah apa sebab nya.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa Hun_?" tanya Luhan khawatir di telfon.

"Ne, pasti ada yang sedang membicarakan diriku." sahut Sehun seraya mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol's house**

Baekhyun meletakkan tas Chanyeol disamping meja belajarnya. Ia pun menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas kursi empuk yang menghadap ke meja belajar Chanyeol.

_Besok ada PR fisika. Lebih baik aku kerjakan saja PR nya, daripada monster itu marah-marah karena aku dianggap merusak reputasi __**jenius**__ nya di kelas!_ Pikir Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan buku fisika dari tas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka buku fisika itu dari halaman terakhir. Di kertas putih itu, terdapat tulisan _'I LOVE YOU BH :*'_ yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa itu adalah tulisan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala nya. "BH? Pakaian dalam nya yeoja kan? Ckck aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol ternyata _pervert _juga.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sebenarnya BH disana mempunyai makna, yaitu nama nya sendiri. **B**aek **H**yun.

Tetapi yah yang nama nya Baekhyun, pasti bersuudzon terus terhadap Chanyeol, musuh abadinya.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's home**

Chanyeol berguling-guling di kasur Baekhyun. Ini adalah hobi nya jika sedang kesal (?).

Tiba-tiba saja HP milik Chanyeol berdering. Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah bertukar HP untuk keamanan privasi masing-masing.

Chanyeol pun membuka SMS yang baru masuk itu.

**From : Sehun**

**Bagaimana?**

Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat SMS dari Sehun. Dengan cekatan, ia mengetik balasan nya. Setelah mengecek isi SMS nya sekali lagi, Chanyeol pun memilih pilihan SEND agar pesan itu terkirim pada Sehun.

**To : Sehun**

**Gagal total. Sepupu mu dan penyihir itu menghancurkan semua nya -_-**

Tak lama kemudian, datang balasan.

**From : Sehun**

**Huh, percuma saja kukasih kalian waktu berdua tadi. Yasudah lah, kau bisa mencoba lagi besok.**

_Baiklah..._ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

Berikutnya, ia tidak boleh gagal!

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Hiks ff macam apa ini T_T  
**

**Seiring(?) semakin dekatnya UAS, Mir semakin ngaco -_-  
**

**Mir belum dapet feel ujian nya, makanya Mir mutusin buat ngelanjutin ini cerita  
**

**Hasilnya yah gini, hancur lebur -_-  
**

**Mind to review (cerita yg hancur ini)? T_T  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baekhyun = Chanyeol ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol  
**

**Support Cast : Dio, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Luhan, Suho  
**

**Guest Stars : Eunhyuk, Donghae, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

**Warning : typo, gaje  
**

**Keterangan:**

**Kris - Sepupu Sehun**

**Chen - Dongsaeng Chanyeol**

**Luhan - Hyung Kai**

**Lay & Suho - Teman kuliah Luhan**

**Mir - Saudara kembar Sehun #abaikan.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel of 'Sehun = Kai ?!' versi BaekYeol  
**

**Happy reading, don't forget to review ne :D**

**.**

**.**

_Baiklah..._ batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Berikutnya, ia tidak boleh gagal!

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

_Esoknya..._

**Sehun's home**

"YA! OH SE HUN BANGUN LAH!" teriak sang eomma membangunkan anak nya satu-satunya itu.

"Nanti saja~ Kalau eomma butuh teman untuk menggosip, kan sudah ada Kris gege..." sahut Sehun lemah yang semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Bangun sekarang! Anak dari Oh Hyuk Jae tidak boleh pemalas seperti ini!"

"Yasudah, angkat saja Kris gege jadi anak eomma..."

"Oh ayolah Sehunnie, appa mu Donghae sudah menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan bersama! Ah ya.. atau.. Kau mau aku panggilkan Luhan untuk datang kemari?" goda Hyukjae dengan senyuman jahil nya.

**BRAK!**

Sehun langsung menyibak selimutnya untuk melihat wajah eomma nya yang kini sedang menahan tawa. "Eomma tahu dari mana soal Luhan hyung?!" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Tawa Hyukjae pun lepas saat melihat anaknya yang begitu terlihat imut dimatanya.

"Aku punya banyak mata-mata, Sehunnie. Sekarang cepat lah turun kebawah, atau kau tidak usah sarapan!" ancam Hyukjae, yang selalu mempan untuk Sehun.

"Aish, ne ne!" kesal Sehun sambil mengkucek-kucek matanya.

Setelah Hyukjae keluar kamar, Kris langsung masuk dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Susah sekali membangunkan mu Sehun! Hyukjae ahjumma benar-benar hebat bisa membangunkan dirimu yang tidur kayak kebo!" ejek Kris yang dihadiahi lemparan bantal dari Sehun.

"Sepupu macam apa kau ge," balas Sehun sambil menguap. Ini lah kebiasaan Sehun setiap hari minggu, selalu bangun telat.

Kris memperhatikan sepupu nya yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa untuk bangkit.

"Hey Hun, kemaren aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangaaaat manis!" curhat Kris semangat.

"Huaaahmm yeah selamat untuk mu. Akhirnya gege punya pacar juga.."

"Dia belum menjadi pacarku Hun, tetapi akan menjadi pacarku. Tetapi aneh nya, salah satu teman mu yang bernama Chanyeol berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan dia karena dia adalah penyihir. Apa maksud teman mu itu ya?" lanjut Kris lagi, membuat nyawa Sehun langsung berkumpul dalam sekejap mata.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan mata bulat.

"J-jangan bilang orang yang kau suka itu bernama... Tao?" tebak Sehun ngeri.

Raut wajah Kris berubah menjadi kaget mendengar tebakan Sehun. "Ya, dia memang bernama Tao. Kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun menelan ludah nya perlahan. _Gawat... Bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya ke Kris gege?!_

"Ng... kumohon jangan dekat-dekat dengan nya ge.. Bisa-bisa nanti..." ..._jiwa mu ditukar oleh nya!_

"Bisa-bisa apa Hun?" tanya Kris karena Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sehun tertegun sesaat. Akan sangat bodoh jika ia mengatakan bahwa Tao adalah penyihir tanpa ada bukti yang meyakinkan. Yang ada malah ia akan langsung diseret ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa oleh Kris.

"Eh...? Bukan apa-apa ge! Ayo kita segera turun, eomma dan appa pasti sudah menunggu kita!" elak Sehun sambil beranjak dari kasur, mendahului Kris yang masih dalam posisi duduk menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's home**

Chanyeol yang kini masih berada dalam tubuh Baekhyun, menatap HP nya serius.

_Telfon.. enggak.. telfon.. enggak.. telfon.. enggak.. AISH!_ Batin Chanyeol frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Rambut milik Baekhyun maksudnya.

Hari ini Chanyeol bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada Baekhyun. Dengan begitu mereka pasti akan kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, meski ia harus menerima resiko di tolak oleh Baekhyun. Yang jadi masalah nya sekarang, Chanyeol terlalu malu untuk sekedar menelfon Baekhyun dan mengajak ketemuan. Mengapa kau terlihat seperti uke disini, Chanyeol? -_-

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Chanyeol!_ pikir Chanyeol semakin frustasi. Ternyata Chanyeol yang selama ini kita lihat santai, cool dan berkharisma, bisa berubah menjadi gila hanya karena mau menelfon Baekhyun.

**Tiiiit... tiiiit...**

Akhirnya setelah berpikir pusing 7 keliling selama 7 hari 7 malem *eh nggak deng kelamaan*, Chanyeol mengubungi HP Baekhyun juga. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak DAG DIG DUG saat panggilan tersambung ke Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan nya.

"Neee annyeong!" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Jelas sekali bahwa namja manis itu baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang memegang HP sampai menggigil saking gugupnya namja itu sekarang. Be Strong Chanyeol! Chanyeol pasti kuat!

"Baekhyun-ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kutunggu sejam lagi di Hottest Cafe, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol yang suaranya sengaja dibuat sewajar mungkin. Padahal wajah nya sudah penuh keringat sekarang. Ohya, kalau ada yang bingung soal nama cafe, Mir bingung mau bikin namain nya apa. Karena Mir adalah fans 2PM, jadi Mir makai nama hottest cafe. #abaikan#

"Hm? Baiklah, tunggu aku ne. Ppai~"

Sambungan nya pun terputus, membuat Chanyeol menghelakan napas yang panjang.

"Ck, ini benar-benar sangat menyiksa! Sebaiknya aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan segera! Fighting Park Chan Yeol!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

**Hottest Cafe**

Baekhyun memasuki cafe dengan mata mengantuknya. Ia kurang tidur tadi malam, entah apa sebabnya. Mungkin mata nya sudah sebanding dengan mata Tao, sang penyihir panda.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di kursi sudut cafe.

Baekhyun pun menemukan Chanyeol, lalu menghampirinya dan duduk didepan namja itu. "Wae?" tanya Baekhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Kau bangun jam berapa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol berbasa-basi dahulu. Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba ia langsung menyatakan cinta -_-

"Hah? Aku baru terbangun saat kau menelfon ku tadi. Kalau tidak pasti aku masih di alam mimpi sekarang.." jawab Baekhyun lemas. Sepertinya nyawa Baekhyun belum seluruhnya terkumpul.

"Apa?! Kau baru bangun jam segitu?! Kau ini! Apa pendapat Chen nanti kalau dia melihat jadwal bangunmu yang molor itu?!" ucap Chanyeol, terkesan membentak. Ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun mulai seenaknya dengan tubuh nya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Kau adalah kau! Aku adalah aku! Jangan pernah menyuruh aku untuk menjadi dirimu!" balas Baekhyun emosi.

"Mengerti lah kondisi kita sekarang Baekhyun!"

"Huh, aku tidak mengerti,"

"Ck dasar kekanak-kanakan! Apa-apaan kau ini Baekhyun, berpikir dewasa lah! Sifat mu itu selalu membuat susah orang lain!"

"..."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar bentakan Chanyeol barusan. Namja manis itu memang sangat sensitif terhadap kata-kata yang membuatnya down, dan Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan kata-kata itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam, Chanyeol ikut terdiam. Ia sungguh menyesal telah mengeluarkan kalimatnya barusan. Andai saja kalimat itu bisa ditarik kembali, akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"B-Baekhyun.." tangan Chanyeol berusaha menggapai tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja.

**Plak!**

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"AKU MEMBENCI MU PARK CHAN YEOL!"

Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Chanyeol dengan penyesalan nya.

"ARGH!" teriak Chanyeol kesal seraya memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya, mengundang perhatian para pengunjung. Untung saja ini masih pagi, belum terlalu banyak orang di cafe itu.

"Ck, mengapa jadi begini.." sesal Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang meremas rambutnya. Wajah nya menunduk, seakan tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui bahwa matanya meneteskan setitik air mata.

.

.

Seorang pengunjung yang duduk disudut lain, mendengar pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan mata panda nya.

"Dasar pasangan bodoh.."

.

.

.

**Sehun's Home**

Dirumah kediaman keluarga Oh, terlihat seorang namja tampan setinggi tiang listrik sedang mengejar seorang namja berkulit seputih susu.

"Sehunnie, kenapa tadi kau bilang aku harus menjauhi Tao hah?" tanya Kris entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia tidak akan berhenti menanyakan itu sampai mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun menatap sepupu nya dengan tatapan maut. "YA! BERHENTI MENANYAKAN ITU GE!"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan penyihir yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemaren?"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Kris menjewer telinga Sehun. "Sejak kapan kau berani membentakku, Oh Se Hun?!"

"Awww sakit ge! Sejak kau berubah menjadi KEPO!" ringis Sehun kesakitan.

Kris pun melepaskan jewerannya. "Tentu saja aku harus tau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan calon pacarku!"

"Hiks, ternyata kau lebih mementingkan penyihir bodoh itu daripada sepupu mu sendiri.."

"..."

Bagus Sehun. Kau keceplosan lagi.

Kris menatap sepupunya dalam-dalam. "Mau mengelak lagi hah? Cepat katakan apa hubungan Tao dengan penyihir-penyihir yang kalian sebut!" desak Kris.

_Ck, dasar pemaksa!_ Kesal Sehun.

"Itu..."

**Tililillilililit~**

Sepertinya Sehun sedang kedatangan dewi keberuntungan. Disaat terdesak seperti ini, datang suara HP milik Sehun yang menandakan ada yang sedang menelfon nya.

"Hehehe, HP ku bunyi ge. Minggir!" Sehun mendorong pelan Kris yang berjarak dekat sekali dengan nya. Segera di rogohnya HP dari saku celana, tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Kris yang sepertinya sedang mengutuk-ngutuk HP 'sialan' itu.

"Yoboseyo! Oh, Chanyeol-ah. Waeyo?"

_"Sehun... gawat, Baekhyun marah padaku..."_ curhat seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hah? Kau sedang dimana sekarang? Apalagi yang kau perbuat?" tanya Sehun malas. _Datang 1 masalah lagi..._ batin Sehun pasrah.

_"Aku sedang di Hottest Cafe. Tadi aku membentaknya Hun.."_

"Dasar bodoh."

_"Ya! Kau baru saja mengatakan 'bodoh' kepada orang yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di kelas!"_

"Kau memang jenius dipelajaran. Bukan berarti kau juga pintar terhadap masalah percintaan mu. Ck, entah lah, aku tidak tahu lagi. Cepatlah minta maaf kepada Baekhyun sebelum terlambat!"

_"..."_

"Chanyeol? Kau mendengarku?"

_"Ne. Baiklah, bye Hun."_

"Apa? Tunggu! Hey Chanyeol!"

**Tiit...tiit...tiit...**

Sehun melihat layar HP nya. Sambungannya sudah diputus.

"Kenapa? Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan nya?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Sehun menatap Kris kesal. _Kenapa sekarang Kris gege suka sekali ikut campur urusan ku? _Batin nya.

"Maaf ge, aku harus pergi sekarang. Chanyeol membutuhkanku." Pamit Sehun singkat, lalu langsung pergi sebelum Kris menyahuti.

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Sehun!" panggil Kris kesal, tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Ck, tidak berguna!" kesal Chanyeol meletakkan HP nya dengan kasar. Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu, malah membuat namja itu semakin kesal.

**Tililililililit~**

HP Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol melirik layarnya sekilas,

_Kai Calling..._

"Aish,"

Chanyeol membiarkan HP itu terus berdering lama, sampai akhirnya tidak berbunyi lagi. Tak sampai jeda 5 detik, HP itu kembali berdiring dengan penelfon yang sama.

"Ck, ada apa lagi sih!" kesal nya sambil menyambar HP nya.

"Yobose—"

"CHANYEOL! Akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilan ku juga! Dari tadi aku mencoba mengubungi HP mu, tetapi sambungan nya sibuk terus!"

"...Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Oh iya, darurat Chan, darurat!"

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tidak enak. Apalagi ucapan Kai yang seperti nya akan membawa kabar buruk.

"Apa yang darurat Kai?!"

"G-gawat... Baekhyun, dia..."

**BRUK!**

HP Chanyeol jatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Seluruh badan Chanyeol membeku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Baru saja Kai mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun kecelakaan ditabrak mobil dan sekarang sedang berada di UGD.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa kesal dan marah. Bukan, ia bukan marah terhadap Baekhyun yang lalai menjaga tubuh nya sehingga terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri, seandainya dirinya bukan pengecut pasti Baekhyun tidak akan kecelakaan.

Kalau saja Chanyeol mengatakan perasaan nya tadi, insiden kecelakaan tidak akan terjadi.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak membuat Baekhyun marah, itu semua tidak akan terjadi.

Tidak akan.

Kalau saja...

"Ck, dasar pengecut!"

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar cafe, tidak mempedulikan apapun.

Yang dipikiran nya sekarang hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit 'Shawol'**

Sepertinya Mir nggak perlu bilang darimana dapat nama rumah sakit nya (?)

Setelah memasuki pintu masuk rumah sakit, Chanyeol berlari ke resepsionis dan bertanya kepada seseorang yang tinggi menjulang, dengan name tag 'Changmin'.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?!" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

Changmin bengong. Plis deh, dirinya bukan dokter, mana dia tahu keadaan Baekhyun. Lagipula ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun -_-

"Ehm, anda mencari pasien bernama Baekhyun? Tunggu sebentar."

Changmin membuka lembaran halaman buku yang ada dihadapan nya, mencari sederet nama yang berbunyi Baekhyun. Changmin mengerunyutkan dahi nya, karena tidak kunjung menemukan nama orang yang dicari.

"Tidak ada pasien yang bernama Baekhyun. Anda kurang beruntung." Ucap Changmin dengan wajah murung yang dibuat-buat. Namanya juga magnae, harus pandai akting! #plak

"Ti-tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa? Tadi saja Kai bilang bahwa Baekhyun baru masuk UGD!" lawan Chanyeol mulai kesal. _Ck, dasar resepsionis tidak becus!_ Rutuknya.

"Baru masuk UGD? Satu-satunya pasien yang baru masuk UGD seingatku bernama Park Chan Yeol! Kau jangan meragukan ingatan jenius ku ya, gini-gini IQ ku paling tinggi di DBSK!" oceh Changmin yang merasa diremehkan.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, ia baru ingat kalau ia sedang berada di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku, aku salah sebut nama tadi. Yang kumaksud adalah Park Chan Yeol. Sekarang katakan, dimana ruang UGD nya?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Nama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sangat berbeda jauh, bagaimana bisa kau salah sebut? Kau pasti adalah penguntit bayaran yang disuruh untuk membunuh pasien yang bernama Chanyeol itu kan? Ngaku!" lawan Changmin si korban sinetron.

Chanyeol menatap Changmin tajam. "KATAKAN DIMANA UGD!" teriak Chanyeol dengan pita suara 6 oktafnya Baekhyun. Melihat suara Chanyeol yang begitu tinggi, Changmin ingin membalas dengan suara tinggi nya juga. Hey, kalau suara Baekhyun mencapai 6 oktaf, apalagi suara Changmin yang sangat tinggi?

Tapi sayang, mengingat peran nya sebagai resepsionis yang tidak berdaya di cerita ini, Changmin terpaksa mengalah pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau ingin ke UGD, dari sini anda tinggal lurus, trus ada persimpangan nanti belok kanan, lalu belok kiri, lalu naik tangga, lalu lurus lagi, lalu turun tangga, lalu belok kiri 2x, dan nanti ada ketemu kamar dengan nomor 109. Kalau sudah bertemu dengan nomor itu, itu bukan UGD. UGD berada diserong nya." jelas Changmin yang gayanya bicaranya sudah seperti _main rapper_.

Kalau saja ada seterika disekitar sini, pasti Chanyeol sudah menyeterika muka Changmin sampai datar. Bagaimana bisa perjalanan ke UGD sejauh itu?!

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang pembicaraannya dengan Changmin. Sifat cool nya menguap tidak berbekas entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Sehun datang ke Hottest Cafe dan mencari orang berjiwa Park Chan Yeol keseluruh sudut ruangan cafe.

"Dimana anak itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Mata Sehun terfokus ke sebuah HP yang tergeletak dilantai. Sehun yang merasa familiar dengan HP itu, segera mengambilnya dan melihat layarnya.

"HP Chanyeol..."

Mata Sehun menerawang kearah luar cafe.

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres."

.

.

.

**UGD**

"KAI!"

Namja berkulit tan, si pemilik nama menoleh kearah suara.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau lama sekali!"

"Maaf, aku tersesat tadi. Perjalanan dari ruang resepsionis ke UGD sungguh jauh!" ucap Chanyeol sambil melap keringat.

Dio yang ternyata ada disitu juga, memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Jauh? Dari tempat resepsionis kan ada lorong yang menghubungkan ke ruang UGD. Kau lewat mana emangnya?"

"A-apa? Aaah, dasar resepsionis gadungaaaaaan!" umpat Chanyeol kesal. Ternyata ia sudah dipermainkan oleh sang magnae DBSK!

"AH, KAU SUDAH DATANG BAEKHYUUUUN! HUHUHUHU!" tiba-tiba datang Lay dari lorong lain, disusul oleh Suho dan Luhan dibelakangnya. Lay langsung memeluk Chanyeol.

"L-Lay hyung? Suho hyung? Luhan hyung? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

Lay tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Membuat seseorang dibelakang cemburu berat melihat BaekLay moment itu. Atau ChanLay moment? Entah lah.

"Ehm Lay, lepaskan pelukan mu. Kasihan Baekhyun tidak bisa bernapas!" ujar Suho menarik Lay dari belakang. Ck alasan. Bilang aja cemburu -_-

"Kami bertiga ada disini karena kami yang telah menabrak Chanyeol, Baek. Maafkan kami, sungguh kami tidak sengaja.." ucap Luhan sedih, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sempat terabaikan.

"A-apa? Kalian bertiga yang menabrak?"

Suho memegang pundak Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan namja itu. "Dengarkan dulu cerita ku Baekhyun. Tadi Lay mengendarai mobilnya, yang ditumpangi oleh aku dan Luhan. Saat lampu rambu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau, Lay segera menancap gas nya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyebrang dihadapan mobil, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang tidak fokus karena aku melihat wajah nya tampak melamun. Lay yang baru menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, langsung menginjak rem, tetapi terlambat. Akhirnya, tubuh Chanyeol tertabrak dan terlempar hingga membentur tiang listrik..." jelas sang guardian.

"Dari tadi dokternya belum keluar, sepertinya kondisi Baek— eh Chanyeol parah juga.." ucap Kai dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aaa bagaimana ini salah ku! Aku bisa masuk penjaraaaa!" teriak Lay frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau akan masuk penjara kalau ada yang menuntutmu! Diam lah Lay, suaramu memperburuk keadaan! Kita sedang dirumah sakit!" ucap Luhan dengan suara yang tidak keras, tetapi tidak pelan juga (?).

"Aku takut Lu... Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau nanti ternyata dia mening—hmpfh!" Suho segera membungkam mulut Lay yang terus mengoceh.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar perkataan Lay. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun meninggal? Bagaimana akan nasib jiwa mereka yang masih tertukar? Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang belum terungkapkan? Bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol jika tidak ada Baekhyun nanti? Bagimana... ah kebanyakan bagaimana -_-

"Baekhyun tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Dia sangat kuat, aku tahu itu." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Meski singkat, tetapi ucapannya penuh makna. Ia sangat percaya Baekhyun tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

Lay, Suho dan Luhan serempak mengerunyutkan dahi mereka. "Baekhyun? Mengapa kau menyebutkan nama mu sendiri?" tanya mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Kai dan Dio saling menatap, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam. Ia tidak terlalu mempikirkan masalah itu sekarang.

"Ehm, dia Baekhyun...eh...Chanyeol...eh siapa sih?" Kai yang awalnya ingin membela Chanyeol, ikutan frustasi sampai-sampai bingung menyebutkan nama, membuat SuLayHan semakin bingung. (Mir : SuLayHan kebaca Sulaiman ama gua -_-)

Merasa deja vu, Luhan menatap tajam dongsaengnya yaitu Kai. Yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir tak bersalah.

**Krek...**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menyelamatkan KaiDO dan Chanyeol dari marabahaya. Keluarlah seorang dokter dengan name tag Dr. Xiumin #ceilah#.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan ehm... Chanyeol?!" tanya Dio segera. Sempat terjadi jeda di kalimat Dio karena ia tidak mau salah sebut nama seperti namja chingu nya barusan.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan keluarga nya pasien." Ucap Dr. Xiumin dengan kewibawaan nya.

"Aku sudah menelfon Chen tadi, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang dok.." ucap Kai.

"Hmm baiklah. Keadaan Chanyeol tidak bisa dibilang baik, tulang kaki kanan nya bergeser dan dia mengalami gegar otak yang cukup serius. Kening nya sedikit sobek sehingga memerlukan 6 jahitan. Keadaan nya sangat kritis, hampir koma." Jelas Xiumin panjang lebar. Semua yang ada disana mendengarkan dengan serius, sampai Xiumin siap menjelaskan.

Mendengar kondisi kawan seperjuangan mereka yang sangat parah, membuat Kai dan Dio tak berani berkutik. Bahkan Dio hampir menangis, kalau saja tidak ditenangkan Kai. Dan kalian mau tahu kondisi Lay bagaimana sekarang? Lihat saja, wajahnya sudah seperti maling ketangkap basah -_-

"CHANYEOL HYUUUUNG!" teriak Chen yang baru saja sampai ditempat. Chen bersama kedua orangtua nya, yakni Park Kyu Hyun dan Park Sung Min -_-

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol dok?!" tanya Sungmin histeris. Wajah nya terlihat sembab, sangat kelihatan habis menangis.

"Anda orangtua nya? Ayo ikut saya." Ujar Xiumin sambil melangkah menjauhi ruangan UGD, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Chen menatap kepergian orangtua nya dengan wajah yang masih sedih. Setelah ketiga sosok itu sudah tak terlihat, pandangan Chen beralih ke ruangan UGD.

"Hiks Chanyeol hyung... Bertahanlah, hyung pasti kuat..." ucap Chen sedikit terisak sambil menatap pintu kamar UGD.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepuk pundak Chen pelan. Ia tidak bisa melihat dongsaengnya bersedih. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Percaya lah Chen..." ucap Chanyeol pasti.

Chen pun mengangguk menuruti Chanyeol, yang dikiranya adalah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_Malamnya..._

Sekarang yang tinggal dirumah sakit hanya Chanyeol, Chen, Kai dan Dio. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pulang untuk mengambil perlengkapan, sedangkan SuLayHan sudah pulang duluan karena mereka ada tugas untuk kuliah besok.

Ohya, jangan melupakan Lay yang terus-terusan meminta maaf kepada Chen dan KyuMin karena kelalaian nya sebagai supir(?). Untung saja keluarga Chanyeol mau mengerti akan penjelasan Suho yang mengatakan bahwa Lay tidak sepenuh nya salah, sehingga tidak akan ada yang menuntut Lay untuk masuk penjara -_-

Malam itu sangat sunyi sekali. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan antara Chanyeol, Chen, Kai maupun Dio. Keheningan itu terus berlangsung, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri menawarkan untuk membelikan minuman. Tentu saja dijawab setuju oleh KaiDO dan anggukan oleh Chen. Jangan lupakan raut wajah sedih Chen yang membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan tidak betah berlama-lama melihatnya.

.

.

**Cring!** *?*

Chanyeol memasukkan koin dan memilih beberapa minuman. Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba ada sesosok yang bersandar pada sisi samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis *mesin apa sih namanya? -_-*

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil sosok itu dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Chanyeol kaget melihat sosok itu. _Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?_ Batin Chanyeol sambil mengerunyutkan dahi nya.

"Tao-ah.." sahut Chanyeol lirih.

Tao tersenyum maklum melihat keadaan menyedihkan Chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang menimpa namja tampan itu.

"Hhhh, ini diluar dugaan ku Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyangka keadaan Baekhyun menjadi kritis seperti itu.."

"Aku pun tidak menyangka Tao. Padahal aku sedang bertengkar dengan nya.."

Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia jadi teringat akan pertengkaran BaekYeol yang ia lihat di sudut Hottest Cafe tadi pagi.

"Chanyeol-ah, sebelum **terlambat**, aku akan memberi mu pilihan. Kalau kau mau kembali ke tubuh mu sekarang, akan kulakukan dengan sihirku." Ucap Tao dengan nada tidak yakin.

Chanyeol menatap Tao kaget. "Apa yang terjadi kalau aku kembali ke tubuh ku sekarang? Apa Baekhyun akan menjadi sadar dan aku menjadi kritis?" tanya Chanyeol. Kalau memang benar seperti itu, akan ia lakukan. Biarlah dirinya yang menjadi kritis, daripada tersiksa melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung sadar.

Tao menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Jika aku mengembalikan mu ke tubuh asli mu, tubuh Baekhyun lah yang akan menjadi kritis. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mu akan pindah ke tubuh Baekhyun. Tulang kaki mu yang bergeser, juga akan berpindah ke tulang kaki Baekhyun. Inti nya sama saja. Kau sehat, dan Baekhyun kritis."

"Tetapi lain hal nya jika jiwa kalian kembali ke tubuh masing-masing saat Baekhyun sudah sadar. Luka-luka itu tidak akan pindah ke tubuh Baekhyun. Artinya, kau dan tubuh mu lah yang akan menderita luka-luka itu." Lanjut Tao setelah mengambil napas sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, kembali kan jiwa kami saat Baekhyun sudah sadar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun terluka sedikitpun." Sahut Chanyeol yakin. Sangat yakin. Ia harus melindungi orang yang dicintai nya itu, meski harus rela berkorban.

Tao mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain. Ia sudah menduga Chanyeol akan merespon seperti itu.

"Tetapi Chanyeol... kalau semua sudah **terlambat**, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"..."

Hening.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah... kau pasti tahu apa maksud ku. Jika Baekhyun...ehm meninggal dengan tubuh mu, maka jiwa kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Kau harus hidup dengan tubuh Baekhyun selamanya."

"A-apa?"

"Pikirkan lah sekali lagi Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan respon keluarga mu jika tahu kau meninggal, kan?"

Ucapan Tao mengingatkan Chanyeol kepada Chen dan kedua orangtua nya. Baru kritis seperti ini saja, wajah mereka sudah terlihat sangat khawatir. Apalagi kalau meninggal nanti?

"Kalau kusarankan, lebih baik kau menyutujui untuk bertukar jiwa dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Sebelum **terlambat**."

"T-tapi aku tidak yakin tubuh kecil dan lemah ini mampu menahan luka-luka yang sangat serius itu Tao! Bisa-bisa Baekhyun langsung meninggal dalam tubuh ini!"

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun, tetapi pikirkan lah juga kehidupan mu. Resiko nya terlalu besar Chanyeol! Apalagi kondisi Baekhyun sekarang hampir mendekati koma. Sangat kecil kemungkinan Baekhyun untuk sadar! Kalau sampai ia meninggal, kau harus hidup selama-lama nya dengan tubuh Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menunduk sedih. Minuman kaleng yang sejak tadi sudah keluar, ia biarkan saja. Ia sampai lupa akan tujuan nya kemari. Pasti Dio, Kai dan Chen sudah kebingungan karena Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali.

"Sihirmu... tidak bisa dipakai untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun?"

"Aku bukan Tuhan. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak mungkin Chanyeol. Aku akan memberi mu waktu berpikir. Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan, sebelum **terlambat**. Oke? Baiklah aku pamit dulu, annyeong Chanyeol.."

**Plash!**

Dan dalam sekejap mata, Tao menghilang diliputi sedikit asap. Seperti kekuatan teleportasi nya Kai di MAMA.

Tinggal lah Chanyeol sendirian di lorong rumah sakit yang cukup panjang itu. Sendirian dengan masalah yang begitu banyak menimpa nya, yang tidak tahu harus ia bagi dengan siapa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Xiumin : Mir sialan! Kok peran gue dikit amat?**

**Mir : Udah bagus lu dijadiin dokter -_- daripada si... *lirik Changmin***

**Changmin si resepsionis : Apa lu liat-liat?!**

**Kai : Hiks kekuatan teleportasi gue diambil Tao hyung..**

**Tao : Hohoho, gue bosan jadi pengontrol waktu mulu 8D**

**.**

**.**

**Yak, annyeong readers!**

**Maafkan diriku yang sangat telat meng-update ff yang tidak bermutu ini -_-**

**Tolong maklumin Mir yang masih menghadapi UAS T_T**

**Susah banget UAS nya gilak, apalagi sejarah T_T *curhat***

**Ini aja ff nya SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam)**

**Maaf ya Mir nggak sempat balas review, tapi Mir udah baca semua kok. Berulang-ulang malahan (?)**

**Oh ya, untuk ending nya, terserah readers.**

**Baekhyun nya mau dibuat mati atau hidup, semua ada ditangan readers (?)**

**Sampaikan pendapat kalian di review ya ;)**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baekhyun = Chanyeol ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol  
**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sebelum memulai cerita, perkenankan lah Mir untuk membalas review para readers tercinta di chapter 4 :* *cium baekhyun #plak*  
**

**Jaylyn Rui : mata berkaca-kaca? berdarah dong? (?) changmin mau ngerjain chanyeol aja tuh xD nee, gumawo ne x)**

**Ryu Chanhyun : berdoa semoga baekhyun kuat dan nggak mati ._.**

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : iya si baby panda sok banget ._. hooh makanya kyuhyun dijadiin appa nya chanyeol disini x)**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : nggak bisa brigitta. kalau tao ngabulin permintaan chanyeol, baekhyun tetep bakal koma. tapi dalam tubuh nya sendiri.. bisa aja baekhyun lgsg meninggal ._. versi sulay? lihat nanti tergantung request :3**

**tiikaaa : baekhyun is mine ;_; #plakk. mir juga nggak tega liat baekhyun kesakitan, tapi apalah daya (?)**

**BumBumJin : jgn salahin mir, salahin tao yg ngasih pilihan sulit ;_; happy or sad ending liat di chap depan ;)**

**LeeJeHwaELF : park kyuhyun ama park sungmin emg nggak cocok -_-v awalnya mau bikin park jungsoo jadi ortu nya, tapi leeteuk nggak mirip ama chanyeol ;_; mir emg imut kok #plak**

**Park Ri Yeon : happy atau sad ending ya? lihat di chap depan ne ;)**

**bebe fujo : jangan kan readers, author yg bikin aja bingung liat cerita nya (?)**

**Mochibum : baekhyun nya mati nggak ya? nantikan di chap depan (?)  
**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : masa masih pendek? padahal udah berasa panjang ;_; mir emg sadis hehehe**

**Shi Fa : BH aneh ya? hahaha xD sehun belajar smekdon dari tao kali xD  
**

**Kim Haerin-ah : baekhyun mati nggak ya? liat di chap depan deh ;) maaf blm ada sulay momen, di chap ini mereka nggak dibutuhkan soalnya #plak  
**

**kathy : gapapa yg penting udh review :D maafkan keterlambatan yg sangat terlambat ini ;_;  
**

**baekhyunKYU : annyeong readers kece '-')/ kalau mau lanjut pencet next ne '-')/  
**

**kyungier : iya chanyeol galau akan diriku #eh ._.**

**parkmyun : pencet next cepet '-')/  
**

**septi astinna : panggil Mir aja :D hehe makasih yaa, semoga chapter 5 nggak ngecewain ^^  
**

**.  
**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yg udh review, follow dan fav ^^  
**

**Maafkan Mir yang hanya membalas review di chap 4 :')  
**

**Tanpa dukungan dari readers semua, ff ni nggak mungkin tetep lanjut :')  
**

**Ah kebanyakan bacot! Yok lgsg ke chapter 5!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 5  
**

**Rumah Sakit 'Shawol'**

"Chanyeollie,"

Bagai malaikat tak di undang, Sehun muncul di ujung lorong dengan gagah nya.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari kejauhan dengan sorot mata memelas. Sehun menjadi sangat yakin bahwa ada masalah lagi yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"S-Sehun-ah..."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk bersandar ke dinding. "Maaf baru bisa datang malam ini. Ini aku membawa HP mu." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan HP Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima HP nya dengan lemas.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan maklum. "Aku sudah dengar semua dari Luhan hyung. Ku harap kau bisa tegar Chanyeol.." ucap Sehun sambil jongkok tepat didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tao memberikan pilihan yang sulit Hun."

Sehun memasang ekspresi bingung, seakan bertanya 'apa?'

Namja tampan yang masih terduduk itu sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sehun. Senyum yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia pun menceritakan semua pembicaraan nya dengan Tao tadi yang mengharuskan ia untuk memilih pilihan yang sulit. Sehun sedikit mengangguk saat ia mengerti apa maksud dari penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Jadi begitulah. Tao memberiku waktu berpikir, kalau bisa secepatnya. Menurut mu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol seusai menjelaskan semua nya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain seakan sedang mencari jawaban ke segala sudut. "Hm, karena aku sebelumya sudah pernah bertukar jiwa, mungkin aku bisa menempatkan diriku posisi mu sekarang. Jika seandainya Kai kecelakaan, lalu aku diberi pilihan seperti dirimu, maka aku akan minta untuk pindah jiwa saja. Kalau Kai kenapa-napa, yah aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku selamat tiba di tubuh ku -_-"

Chanyeol menokok kepala Sehun pelan. "Tentu saja, Kai kan bukan siapa-siapa mu!"

Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena jitakan jitu Chanyeol. "Aish, memangnya Baekhyun siapa mu hah?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja Baekhyun itu..."

"Hm?"

"Ehm, entahlah,"

Smirk tampan milik Sehun muncul saat melihat namja yang didepan nya itu sedikit salting. Oh mungkin tidak sedikit.

"Kalau boleh aku memberi saran, aku mengerti betapa kau mencintai Baekhyun. Jika jiwa mu ditukar dengan jiwa Baekhyun sekarang, bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan langsung meninggal. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?"

Bisa kita tebak sekarang Chanyeol menggeleng kuat.

"Nah, sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan segera sadar, dia kuat Chan."

"Bagaimana jika seandainya—"

"BERHENTI BERPIKIRAN BURUK PARK CHAN YEOL!"

**BRUK!**

Teriakan Sehun sampai membuat kepala Chanyeol terjedot ke dinding -_-

"Aww," ringis Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Cadel itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan sekarang. "Sekarang terserah padamu. Kalau kau mau Baekhyun meninggal, minta lah Tao untuk menukar jiwa kalian sekarang." Ucap Sehun dingin, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sehun dengan pandangan menerawang.

Tao menyuruhnya bertukar jiwa supaya ia bisa kembali ke kehidupan nya semula, karena kondisi Baekhyun sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk sadar. Sedangkan Sehun menyuruhnya agar percaya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan segera sadar.

Sekarang siapa yang harus ia percayai? Tao atau Sehun?

.

.

.

_Sementara itu..._

"Chanyeol lama sekali! Dia beli minuman di Hongkong kali ya!" kesal Kai sambil melirik arloji nya.

Chen menatap Kai dengan pandangan heran. _Yang beli minum kan Baekhyun hyung?_ Batinnya berpikir keras.

Menyadari kesalahan nya dalam menyebutkan nama, Kai langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dio yang mengerti akan tatapan bingung Chen, beralih menatap Kai dengan tatapan sekali-lagi-kau-salah-sebut-nama-kubunuh-kau! Kai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Deathglare _dari Dio sungguh mengerikan!

"Eh, maksud ku tadi adalah Baekhyun!" koreksi Kai. Percuma Kai -_-

"Kai hyung pasti sudah kelelahan. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, sudah ada aku dan kedua orangtua ku yang menjaga Channie hyung.." ujar Chen dengan tatapan kasihan. Sepertinya Chen mengira Kai salah sebut nama karena kecapekan. Hey, sejak kapan seorang Kim Jong In yang hyperaktif bisa kecapekan? Apalagi daritadi ia hanya duduk saja.

"A-anni Chen, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ingin menunggui Chanyeol, kalau nanti memang kecapekan aku akan segera pulang. Tenang saja!" ucap Kai dengan cengirannya. Chen pun mengangguk paham, lalu mereka bertiga kembali terdiam.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Bunyi langkah kaki itu membuat pandangan Dio, Kai dan Chen reflek menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah bunyi langkah dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan muka frustasi nya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa lama sekali?" kesal Kai seraya melipat kedua tangan nya. Ia persis seperti seorang Ayah yang marah karena anak gadisnya pulang larut malam -_-

"... Maaf tadi aku bertemu Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol setelah memberi jeda.

"Sehun-ah? Dia kesini? Kenapa anak itu tidak mampir kemari? Niat jenguk Chanyeol nggak sih?" omel Dio seperti emak-emak -_-

Mata Chen terfokus ke kedua tangan Chanyeol. Ia memiringkan kepala nya bingung. "Ehm Baekhyun hyung, minuman nya mana?" tanya Chen pelan. Mendengar itu, barulah Kai dan Dio tersadar bahwa Chanyeol datang dengan tangan kosong.

"WUAAA GAWAT MINUM NYA TINGGAAAAL!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi sambil berlari ke tempat mesin minuman lagi. KaiDO geleng-geleng melihat sifat ceroboh Chanyeol yang tumben-tumben nya terjadi. Sepertinya selama di tubuh Baekhyun, sifat ceroboh nya Baekhyun pun menular pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_Esoknya..._

**SM High School  
**

"Apa? Chanyeol oppa dirawat dirumah sakit?"

"Aigoo! Aku harus menjenguk _my prince_ nanti sepulang sekolah!"

"Hey jangan memanggil Chanyeol-KU seenak jidatmu!"

"DIA CHANYEOL-KU!"

"Nanti jenguk nya sambil bawa apa ya?"

"Haish diam kalian semua! Hanya aku nanti yang boleh menjenguk Chanyeol!"

"APA?!"

"! #$%^&*"

Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya mendengar suara cempreng baik dari yeoja maupun namja yang heboh akan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tergeletak di rumah sakit. Tak biasanya Chanyeol merasa terganggu, karena namja itu sangat menyayangi fans-fans nya -_-

_Ck, mengapa baru sekarang aku merasa fans-fans ku ini sangat lebai? Hey, hatiku hanya milik BAEKHYUN! Meski kalian bersikeras untuk mendapatkan hati ku, itu tidak akan bisa._ Batin Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi. Baru saja pagi, tetapi ia sudah disuguhi suasana yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hey pangeran sekolah! Pasti kau sedang tertawa dalam hati mendengar fans-fans konyol mu itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan mu!" ucap Kai sambil merangkul Chanyeol dari belakang. Chanyeol melepaskan rangkulan Kai dan menatap namja berkulit item *typo* tan itu malas.

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertawa dalam hati, sedangkan keadaan Baekhyun sedang kritis di rumah sakit?" ucap Chanyeol jujur. Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda. "Ciee yang khawatir! Biasanya kan ketus mulu ama Baekhyun!" ejek Kai.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu cocok!" ujar Dio yang muncul entah darimana. Asal readers tau, Dio ini BaekYeol shipper loh! Dari dulu ia selalu berharap supaya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadian, sama seperti Mir -w-

"Cocok darimana? Sudah jelas aku dan Baekhyun itu bagaikan langit dan bumi. Aku langit dan dia bumi!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada alay nya.

"Yeah, bisa kulihat dari perbedaan tinggi kalian yang seperti langit dan bumi..."

**BUG!**

Kai mendapat 1 pukulan sayang dari Dio karena secara tidak sengaja mengatai bahwa Baekhyun itu pendek. Karena Dio juga pendek seperti Baekhyun, jadi mereka saling membela satu sama lain -_-

"Pergi lah kalian berdua, aku ingin menyendiri!" usir Chanyeol sambil mendorong pelan tubuh KaiDO yang dianggapnya mengganggu. KaiDO langsung segera pergi sebelum Chanyeol mengaum seperti singa -_-

"..." Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Namja itu menghelakan napas panjang, mencoba memikirkan kembali kata-kata Tao dan Sehun kemaren.

_"Kalau kusarankan, lebih baik kau menyutujui untuk bertukar jiwa dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Sebelum terlambat." __**–Tao **_

_"Nah, sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan segera sadar, dia kuat Chan." __**–Sehun**_

Kedua magnae EXO itu benar-benar membuat kepala Chanyeol frustasi! Dipikiran Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun seakan sedang bertarung sekarang untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari nya. Panda VS Cadel. Kira-kira siapakah yang akan menang? Kita lihat setelah jeda iklan berikut #plakk -_-

"ARGH!"

Chanyeol membuang kedua magnae itu jauh-jauh dari pikiran nya. _Aku harus ambil keputusan sendiri! Jangan terpengaruh dengan mereka berdua!_ Batin Chanyeol menguatkan hati nya.

Dari kejauhan, KaiDO dan Sehun melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang jauh dari waras itu.

"Dasar bodoh." Kesal Sehun sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ia masih kesal akan sikap Chanyeol.

"Ih kenapa itu si Chanyeol?" tanya Dio.

"Gatau, serem -_-" Jawab Kai.

.

.

.

**Hottest Cafe**

Di dalam Hottest Cafe, tampak lah dua orang namja sedang duduk berhadapan sambil meminum minuman nya masing-masing. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan menduga bahwa kedua orang ini pacaran. Padahal sebenarnya belum ._.

"Ehm, Tao-ah..." panggil salah satu dari mereka yang tinggi nya kayak tiang listrik.

"Ne Kris ge?" sahut namja bermata panda yang berada didepan nya.

"Kemaren Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa kau adalah nenek sihir. Sehun juga pernah keceplosan bilang kau itu penyihir. Yaah, mungkin ini terdengar bodoh dan tidak masuk akal, tetapi mengapa aku berpikiran bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir?" tanya Kris ragu. Semoga saja Tao tidak menganggap dia gila.

Tao menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Aish, mengapa bisa terbongkar secepat ini? Bisa-bisa Kris gege langsung menjauhi ku karena aku bukan manusia biasa..._ batin Tao sambil sedikit mengutuk dua namja yang bernama Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Gege bilang apa sih, mana mungkin aku adalah penyihir? Sudah jelas aku manusia biasa." dusta Tao. Lebih baik ia berbohong daripada harus kehilangan Kris secepat ini. Sepertinya Tao benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja tinggi nan berkharisma itu. Lalu bagaimana nasib Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit, yang sebenarnya juga suka pada Kris? -_-

"Benar juga ya.. bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti itu, hahaha..."

Tao terdiam, tidak merespon ucapan Kris.

_Maaf sudah membohongi mu Kris ge... Tapi suatu saat pasti aku akan jujur._ Pikir Tao sambil menunduk.

"Tao-ah, mengapa kau terlihat lain hari ini? Ada masalah yang menimpa mu?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seperti orang bodoh terus membahas tentang 'penyihir' yang mustahil ada di dunia ini.

Namja panda itu menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya bohong jika dibilang ia tidak ada masalah. Masalah tentang Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar, membuat Tao frustasi 7 keliling. Ia hanyalah seorang penyihir muda nan menggemaskan yang iseng-iseng menukar jiwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kalau gege kandungnya yaitu Xiumin tahu akan kelakuan nya yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini, pasti ia sudah dikubur hidup-hidup oleh Xiumin.

Beda dengan dongsaengnya, Xiumin adalah seorang penyihir yang bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Demi menutupi identitas aslinya sebagai penyihir, ia menyamar sebagai dokter. Dan Tao sudah tahu ternyata Xiumin adalah dokter yang merawat Baekhyun. Cepat atau lambat, pasti keisengan nya ini akan diketahui oleh sang gege.

Melihat sang panda yang kembali melamun, Kris menggoyangkan tangan nya tepat di mata Tao, membuat namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun lagi Tao. Sekarang katakan apa masalah yang sedang kau hadapi." Ucap Kris tegas. Dari nada bicaranya, Kris seperti nya tidak menerima penolakan. Tao pun menghelakan napas panjang. Seperti nya di rambut hitam nya akan cepat menjadi putih karena sering banyak pikiran. Dalam hati Tao berjanji tidak akan iseng menggunakan sihir di dunia lagi.

"Aku ini nakal sekali ge, aku tidak menuruti kata-kata gege kandung ku.." curhat Tao akhirnya. Tetapi tentu saja Tao tidak akan menceritakan hal-hal yang berbau 'sihir'.

"Gege kandung? Kau sama sekali belum pernah bercerita tentang keluarga mu Tao-ah."

_Karena itu sama saja dengan membuka identitas asli ku!_ Lawan Tao, dalam hati -_-

"Ehm, di kota ini aku tinggal berdua saja dengan gege ku."

"Alamat mu dimana?" tanya Kris kepo. #ditabok Kris#

_Di dunia sihir!_ Jawab Tao, dalam hati -_-

"Di... jalan Cassiopeia, nomor 5." Tao memberikan alamat Xiumin yang memang sudah tinggal menetap di dunia. Berbeda dengan diri nya yang lebih senang pulang ke dunia sihir saat ia sedang butuh istirahat.

Kalau kalian bertanya seberapa jauh bumi dengan dunia sihir, ingatlah dengan kemampuan sihir Tao yang bisa membawa ia kemana pun dengan sekejap mata. Jarak bukan masalah lagi untuk penyihir yang satu ini.

"Lalu, apa masalah mu dengan gege kandung mu itu?" tanya Kris kembali ke topik awal. Tao sedikit bernapas lega karena Kris tidak menanyakan tentang masalah pribadi dirinya lagi.

"Aku berbuat keisengan yang bisa membahayakan orang lain. Xiu gege pasti marah kalau tahu kelakuan ku ini." Ucap Tao pelan, tidak mau sampai mengeluarkan kalimat yang akan membuat Kris curiga.

Kris tersenyum lembut mendengar pengakuan Tao. Kalau biasanya di ff lain Kris itu jarang senyum, dingin dan sebagainya, disini Kris sering sekali tersenyum -_-

"Kau itu unik Tao. Aku suka padamu." Ucap Kris mantap.

**Krik krik**

Mata Tao membulat. Kalimat Kris barusan itu, entah pernyataan atau apa, Tao tidak tahu. Semoga saja itu tidak seperti yang Tao pikirkan.

"Aku juga suka pada Kris gege. Kris gege adalah gege kesayangan ku." Balas Tao berusaha tersenyum juga.

Tangan Kris menggapai kedua tangan milik Tao yang berada di atas meja. Tao menatap namja didepannya sedikit takut.

"Aku menyukai mu bukan sebagai dongsaeng, tetapi seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku, Tao?"

Bingo!

Ternyata dugaan Tao benar, Kris menyatakan cinta nya!

_Bagaimana ini? Kris gege kan belum tahu kalau aku seorang penyihir!_ Pikir Tao kebingungan. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Tao juga sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat mencintai Kris! Tetapi apalah daya, mental nya belum cukup kuat untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan seorang manusia biasa. Ia terlalu takut dijauhi oleh Kris, namja yang sangat dicintai nya.

"A-aku..."

"Kenapa Tao? Kau tidak mencintai ku? Kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai hyung mu?"

"T-tidak begitu ge... bukan begitu maksudku, tetapi..."

"Tolong lupakan dulu fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir. Coba tanya pada hatimu, apakah kau juga mencintai ku?" ujar Kris lembut membuat mata Tao membulat sekali lagi.

Apa Kris sudah tahu semua nya?

Tao mencoba menuruti ucapan Kris barusan. Sebenarnya tidak ada beda mengenai penyihir atau manusia biasa, hati Tao tetap untuk Kris. Kris benar-benar mengajarkan Tao bagaimana rasa nya cinta. Baru sekarang lah Tao mengerti mengapa Chanyeol begitu berat untuk memutuskan hidupnya kedepan karena menyangkut nyawa Baekhyun, namja yang dicintai nya.

Tao memandang Kris dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. "A-aku... aku juga mencintai Kris gege..." jawab Tao nyaris tidak terdengar, membuahkan wajah lega dari Kris. Namja tiang listrik itu sangat takut jika Tao menolaknya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang berani untuk menolak namja tampan seperti Kris?

"Gege sudah tahu aku adalah seorang penyihir?" lanjut Tao sebelum Kris berbicara duluan.

Kris mengangguk. "Awalnya aku sangat tidak percaya. Tetapi saat mendengar Sehun dan Chanyeol menyebutmu penyihir, aku langsung penasaran akan dirimu. Tadi saat kau menjawab pertanyaan ku apakah dirimu penyihir atau tidak, kau bilang _tidak_. Tetapi mata mu mengatakan, _iya_. Dari sorot mata mu lah akhirnya aku mendapat kepastian bahwa kau benar-benar seorang penyihir." Jelas Kris dengan detail. Jangan harap bisa berbohong dari Kris, karena namja itu bisa membaca mata orang (?).

Tao menundukkan mukanya. "Maaf sudah membohongi mu Kris ge.. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjauh karena tahu aku adalah seorang penyihir.."

Kris sedikit beranjak dari duduk nya, lalu mengacak rambut Tao. "Dasar bodoh, aku tidak mungkin menjauhi kau hanya karena itu! Aku tidak peduli kau adalah manusia, penyihir, atau alien sekalipun. Yang penting kau adalah Huang Zi Tao yang berhasil menyihir hatiku. Kau penyihir yang hebat Tao!" puji Kris.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan sihirku untuk mengambil hatimu ge." Ucap Tao sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya yang telah di acak-acak oleh Kris.

"Makanya aku bilang kau adalah penyihir yang hebat. Tanpa sihir pun, kau bisa menyihir hatiku." Gombal Kris membuat pipi Tao bersemu merah.

Untuk saat ini, biarkanlah Tao melupakan masalah BaekYeol sejenak. Memang hanya seorang Wu Yi Fan lah yang bisa membawa Huang Zi Tao pada kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's home**

Chanyeol berguling-guling diatas kasur Baekhyun. Sudah 30 menit ia terus seperti itu. Apa tidak pusing? -_-

"Huwaaaaaaa ottokheo?" teriak Chanyeol frustasi. Saat di sekolah tadi, ia sama sekali tidak menyimak pelajaran. Saat di ajak berbicara oleh KaiDO, ia tidak sedikit pun merespon. Dan kalau dengan Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak ada berbicara hari ini dengan namja itu.

Sehun takut kalau emosi nya kembali memuncak melihat Chanyeol yang masih galau menentukan pilihan. Biarkan saja lah Chanyeol berpikir sendiri. Yang penting Sehun sudah memberi solusi yang menurutnya tepat.

Karena sudah bosan guling-guling dikasur, Chanyeol memilih untuk mondar-mandir di sekitar kamar Baekhyun. Memang benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan -_-

**Brug!**

Saking seriusnya mondar-mandir, Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah buku sampai-sampai buku itu terjatuh. Tanpa berpikir 2x, Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengambil buku itu. Setelah di lihat-lihat lagi, ternyata buku itu adalah album foto.

Timbul niat iseng dari Chanyeol. Mana tahu di album ini ada foto-foto memalukan Baekhyun yang bisa ia pakai untuk mengancam Baekhyun jika namja manis itu berbuat macam-macam. Hey Park Chan Yeol, disaat Baekhyun kritis seperti ini pun, kau masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal untuk mengancam Baekhyun? -_-

**Srek**

Chanyeol membuka halaman pertama album itu. Terdapat 6 foto yang disusun rapi dalam 1 halaman. Foto-foto itu berisikan orang yang sama, yaitu 2 namja kecil imut yang wajahnya cerah tak berdosa. Itu adalah foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat masih SD. Siapa yang kira 2 namja kecil tidak berdosa itu tumbuh menjadi 2 namja hyperaktif yang selalu membuat dosa? #disepakBaekYeol#

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum melihat foto nya dengan Baekhyun. Saat itu adalah pertama kali nya mereka bertemu dan berada dalam 1 kelas. Sifat Baekhyun yang dulu malu-malu masih melekat dalam benak Chanyeol. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Chanyeol lah yang bertindak untuk menyapa duluan dan dibalas anggukan malu oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa namja kecil di foto ini tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang kelewat cerewet dengan suara 6 oktafnya yang dapat menghancurkan gendang telinga. Tapi meski begitu, kau mencintai namja itu kan Chanyeol? :p

**Srek**

Chanyeol membuka halaman kedua. Sama seperti halaman sebelumnya, di sana terdapat 6 foto yang berjejer rapi. Foto itu diambil saat Baekhyun sedang merayakan ulangtahun nya yang ke-9 tahun.

.

.

_Flashback..._

Chanyeol yang menginjak kelas 3 SD, datang kesekolah dengan langkah ringan nya. Saat ia hampir sampai ke kelas, ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat itu Sehun membawa sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas kado.

"Hun, buat apa kotak itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ini adalah kado dariku buat Baekki. Kau tidak ingat thekarang hari apa?" tanya Sehun balik, yang saat itu sedang cadel huruf 'S'. (Mir : perasaan sampai sekarang masih cadel deh -_-)

"Ehm... sekarang hari rabu..." jawab Chanyeol polos.

"Dasar Channie babo. Hari ini Baekki ulangtahun tahu," ujar Sehun. Sepertinya sejak kecil Sehun memang suka mengatai Chanyeol 'babo'. Tetapi berkebalikan dengan ucapannya, Chanyeol malah menjadi si jenius nomor 1 dikelas (-_-)d

Mata Chanyeol melebar, ia benar-benar lupa! "Aigoo aku lupa! Bagaimana ini, aku tidak membawa kado, Baekki pasti akan marah kepadaku!" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Sehun melirik sekilas untuk melihat wajah frustasi Chanyeol. "Kau cukup mengucapkan thelamat ulangtahun ke Baekki, ia pasti akan thenang. Jangan futhtathi (frustasi*?*)." Ujar Sehun dengan pemikiran dewasa nya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar saranan Sehun. Seperti nya tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol lupa akan ultah nya.

"Baekkiiiiiiii..." panggil Chanyeol riang sambil melangkah memasuki kelas yang disusul oleh Sehun di belakang.

Mata indah Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat Chanyeol datang. "Channie!" sahut Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun, bahkan ia belum meletakkan tas nya di bangku. "Happy birthday Baekki, semoga panjang umur dan makin imut ne!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit kedua pipi tembem Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera melepas kedua tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya, sebelum melar. "Gumawo ne Channie! Ah ya, ini ada undangan untuk mu. Datang ya nanti ke pesta ulangtahun Baekki!" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan salah satu undangan dari beberapa undangan yang berada di genggaman nya.

"Baiklah Baekki, nanti aku pasti akan datang!"

Pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke tangan Chanyeol yang tidak membawa apa-apa. Padahal beberapa dari sahabat Baekhyun sudah membawa kado untuk dirinya, tetapi mengapa Chanyeol tidak?

"Channie tidak membawa kado untuk Baekki?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sebelum memberikan jawaban, sampai akhirnya ia mendapat ide yang bagus. "Baekki mau kado? Tutup lah mata Baekki." Suruh Chanyeol.

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Bukan kah Chanyeol lupa membawa kado, atau lebih tepatnya lupa akan ulangtahun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menuruti perintah Chanyeol untuk menutup matanya. Hati nya berdegup kencang menerka-nerka kira-kira apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol. Pasti sesuatu yang spesial!

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya ke Baekhyun, lalu dengan cepat mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun. Kejadian barusan tentu saja membuat mata Baekhyun refleks terbuka lebar. Baekhyun memegang pipi nya. "Channie mencium ku?" tanya nya kaget. Tanpa bisa di pungkiri pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah karena malu.

"Ne, itu adalah kado pertama dariku. Kado selanjutnya akan kubawa saat pesta di rumah mu, oke?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis. Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Sepertinya Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak akan bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng maklum melihat kelakuan dua sejoli itu. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, ia meletakkan kado nya di atas meja Baekhyun, lalu pergi keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

.

.

.

_Flashback end..._

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum membayangkan masa-masa menyenangkan itu. Mungkin dari sana juga Sehun sudah merasa bahwa Chanyeol mulai menyukai Baekhyun.

**Srek**

Chanyeol membuka halaman ketiga. Di halaman ketiga itu Baekhyun memakai seragam SMP, yang artinya ia sudah naik ke tingkat SMP. Foto itu diambil saat Baekhyun akan lulus dari SMP.

Di salah satu foto itu tubuh Baekhyun sedang menghadap ke belakang, tetapi muka nya sedikit menghadap kamera. Baekhyun sedang menyandang ransel berwarna merah.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum. Namja itu kenal dengan ransel yang sedang di sandang Baekhyun, karena ransel merah itu adalah kado dari nya saat ulangtahun Baekhyun yang ke-9. Padahal saat itu Chanyeol sudah berangsur bersikap galak kepada Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tetap memberi gelar ransel itu sebagai ransel kesayangan nya.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Mengapa ia harus bersikap galak jika sebenarnya ia mencintai Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menutup album nya pelan, lalu menaruhnya di tempat semula. Niat jahat nya yang semula ingin mencari foto memalukan Baekhyun untuk disebar, hilang seketika. Yang ada dipikiran nya sekarang, ia sudah menentukan jawaban yang tepat atas pilihan sulit yang diberikan Tao tadi malam.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Keputusan ku tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Aku siap menerima apapun resiko yang akan datang nanti." Gumam Chanyeol yakin seyakin-yakin nya. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk memihak Sehun. Ia harus percaya Baekhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja dan pasti akan segera sadar.

Semoga saja pilihan nya kali ini benar!

.

.

.

**Dr. Xiumin's home**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

**Ceklek**

"Yoboseyo, Kim Min Seok disini." Jawab Xiumin sambil mengangkat telfon nya.

_"Yo, Changmin disini! Dokter Xiu, gawat gawat gawat! Kondisi pasien yang bernama Park Chan Yeol semakin parah! Bahkan kata Dr. Yunho, dia sedang memasuki masa koma!"_ panik Changmin di seberang sana. Masih ingat dengan Changmin kan? -_-

"Apa? Koma? Baiklah aku akan secepatnya kesana." Sahut Xiumin, lalu menutup telfon nya. Ia menghelakan napas panjang. Semakin sedikit kemungkinan Baekhyun untuk sadar, bagaimana ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gimana chap 5 nya? :')  
**

**Kira-kira Baekhyun bisa bertahan atau enggak ya?  
**

**Maaf kelamaan, otak Mir membuntu pas adegan Sehun nasehatin Chanyeol di awal chap ini :')  
**

**Tolong paksa Mir supaya bisa update kilat (-/\-)  
**

**Kalau nggak dipaksa, Mir suka males ngerjain nya hehe #plak  
**

**Mind to review? ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Baekhyun = Chanyeol ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol  
**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Balesan review di chapter 5 :  
**

**tiikaaa : ne, disini mir minta bantuan sihirnya tao supaya bisa nyelamatin nyawa baekhyun :')**

**kita doain semoga tao berhasil (-/\-) #plak  
**

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy : flashback nya nyesek ya? mir nggak terlalu pandai buat karakter anak kecil**

** Only . KyuYeolRis : banyak amat yg minta baekki jgn mati, padahal niatnya pengen bikin sad ending ;_;**

**Ryu Chanhyun : xiuchen couple? entah lah, susah nyatuin nya. masalah nya chen itu dongsaeng nya chanyeol, sedangkan xiumin adalah dokter. susah buat mereka supaya jadi couple :'|**

** algi . andra: amin (-/\-) ini udah lumayan update kilat kan? :')**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : hehe, semoga chanyeol tetap percaya dengan baekhyun ^^ disaat kondisi baekhyun lg parah, taoris malah jadian. emg gatau diri #plakk**

**bebe fujo : mir udh nyuruh tao buat bantuin nyelamatin nyawa baekhyun :3**

**Kim Haerin-ah : bener! baekhyun belum meninggal aja chanyeol udah setengah gila. apalagi kalau baekhyun meninggal nanti? -_-**

**Jaylyn Rui : maafkan diri ku yang telat mengupdate :')**

**baekhyun meninggal nggak ya? liat chapter depan ^^  
**

**xingyeolyeol : ne, salam kenal juga ^^**

**kalau belum baca yang versi kaihun, baca aja dulu, hehee *promosi* #plak  
**

**Guest : salam kenal readers baru ^^  
**

**baekhyun meninggal atau enggak bisa dilihat di chap depan ^^  
**

**KKAMJONGSEXYLIPS : terimakasih sudah memaksa saya -_-v  
**

**gapapa, mir mau sempak nya baekki *.* #plakk  
**

**hunstalhaters : nyok demo rumah si tao, suruh tanggung jawab! kekeke  
**

**makasih sudah menunggu mumumumu :* (?)  
**

**hunhan4ever : hehe maap disini baekhyun nya udah koma ._.v  
**

**baconisme : yo annyeong readers baru! jangan culik baekkiiiiiiiiiiii *lempar sempak chanyeol*  
**

**mir juga nggak sreg ama nama Park Kyuhyun dan Park Sungmin -_- tapi apalah daya -_-  
**

**me fujoshi : oh, soal Dio itu BaekYeol shipper sebenarnya mir nggak tau faktanya bener apa enggak.. disini mir cuma ngarang aja hehe ^^  
**

**myunnie91 : semoga chap 6 nggak mengecewakan :3  
**

**Chancarla : ne ini udah secepatnya ^^  
**

**Kan Rin Rin . Chen Min : perasaan baekhyun tersiksa mulu disini ya.. hehe**

**widyaokta : ne ini udah lanjut ^^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview (_ _) *bow*  
**

**Gak nyangka deh banyak juga yang mau review ff yg gaje ini :')  
**

**Maaf kalau balesan review dari mir terlalu singkat, soalnya lagi nahan pilek+sakit kepala+demam *curcol* (?)  
**

**Atas dukungan dan semangat dari pada readers, mir tetap update ^^  
**

**Awalnya chap ini mau dibikin jadi chap akhir, tapi rasanya kepanjangan :-/  
**

**Jadi chap akhir adalah chap depan ^^  
**

**Nyok, cekaidot! Happy reading readers :* *tebar cium bareng baekhyun #plak*  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

**Ceklek**

"Yoboseyo, Kim Min Seok disini." Jawab Xiumin sambil mengangkat telfon nya.

_"Yo, Changmin disini! Dokter Xiu, gawat gawat gawat! Kondisi pasien yang bernama Park Chan Yeol semakin parah! Bahkan kata Dr. Yunho, dia sedang memasuki masa koma!"_ panik Changmin di seberang sana. Masih ingat dengan Changmin kan? -_-

"Apa? Koma? Baiklah aku akan secepatnya kesana." Sahut Xiumin, lalu menutup telfon nya. Ia menghelakan napas panjang. Semakin sedikit kemungkinan Baekhyun untuk sadar, bagaimana ini?!

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

"Lalalalalala~"

Tao bersenandung kecil sambil melangkah riang menuju rumah gege nya, alias Dr. Xiumin.

Yang nama nya cinta itu benar-benar ajaib! Meski Tao sedang dilanda masalah besar, tetapi berkat pengakuan cinta dari Kris, namja itu bisa tersenyum riang sekarang.

"XIU GEGEEEE, AKU PULAAANG!" teriak Tao sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Tao menemukan gege nya sedang sibuk memasuki perlengkapan kedalam tas nya. Tao langsung menduga bahwa Xiumin akan pergi.

"'Pulang'? Memang nya ini rumah mu?" sahut Xiumin tanpa mengalihkan matanya. Tao mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Rumah gege adalah rumah ku juga. Ge, coba tebak kejadian apa yang baru saja aku alami!"

Xiumin melirik Tao sekilas, lalu memfokuskan matanya kembali untuk memasukkan perlengkapan dokternya ke dalam tas. "Kau baru saja jadian dengan Kris?" tebaknya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Saking kagetnya dengan pernyataan Xiumin barusan, mata Tao melebar dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O bulat. Sungguh, bahkan Tao sama sekali belum pernah cerita tentang Kris gege-nya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan yang lain-lain! Lantas darimana Xiumin tahu?

Melihat reaksi dongsaeng nya yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, Xiumin menutup tas nya yang sudah terisi lengkap sambil menatap Tao tajam. "Sepertinya kau melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah stalker mu nomor 1." Ujarnya sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati dongsaeng nya, membuat Tao mulai mundur perlahan juga.

Kalau Xiumin tahu soal Kris, jangan-jangan dia juga tau soal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Oh sepertinya Tao akan terkena ceramah panjang lebar hari ini.

_Kalau tau begini, aku tidak akan kesini! _Sesal Tao dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa sesenang ini, sementara ada 2 manusia yang sedang kau buat sengsara? Aku mengerti kau hanya iseng Tao, tetapi kelakuan mu itu sudah kelewat batas! Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai melarikan diri, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah mereka! Kau tidak tahu kan betapa mengerikan nya kondisi pasien ku yang bernama Park Chan Yeol yang berisi jiwa Byun Baek Hyun itu? Bahkan ia sedang koma sekarang Tao! KOMA!" marah Xiumin dengan penekanan di setiap kata nya. Ternyata benar, Xiumin sudah tahu tentang masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!

Tao semakin mundur seiring Xiumin yang semakin mendekati nya, membuatnya terdesak sampai ke sudut ruangan. _Xiu gege... MENGERIKAN!_ Teriak Tao yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Kalau kau bukan dongsaeng ku, mungkin sudah ku lempar kau ke neraka! Sekarang cepat kau pergi dan selesaikan masalah mu, atau KAU TIDAK KUANGGAP SEBAGAI DONGSAENG KU LAGI! CEPAT PERGI SANAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Xiumin sambil melempar Tao keluar jendela rumah nya. Dengan ironisnya Tao pun tersangkut di pohon luar dengan wajah nya yang masih shock melihat amarah Xiumin. Tao memang sering melihat Xiumin marah karena ulah nya, tetapi yang barusan itu benar-benar mengerikan!

"Menyelesaikan masalah mereka? Dengan apa ya?" gumam Tao sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya. Tubuh nya masih tersangkut dipohon, Tao kelihatan seperti seekor monyet -_- #dikungfuTao.

.

.

.

**Sehun's Home**

Di rumah kediaman keluarga Oh, tampak seorang namja yang kulitnya seputih susu sedang asyik menulis sesuatu sambil duduk diatas sofa. Tanpa ada suara, ada seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik yang sedang mengendap-endap dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau ge?" tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Kris sedikit menggeram kesal karena sudah ketahuan. Sepupu nya yang satu itu memang sulit untuk di isengin!

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan ku. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kris sambil memposisikan diri duduk disamping Sehun. Mata Sehun sama sekali tidak berpaling dari buku nya.

"Menulis diary untuk tukeran dengan Luhan hyung. Kenapa? Iri ya?" tanya Sehun meremehkan.

Kris mendengus kesal. "Untuk apa iri. Aku kan sudah punya Tao."

**Ptak!**

Saat mendengar satu deret kalimat itu, pensil yang digunakan Sehun langsung patah. Makanya lain kali pake pena dong Hun -_-

"M-mwo? Gege jadian dengan Tao?" tanya Sehun yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Kris. Sang tuijjang tersenyum bangga.

"Hm, kapan lagi bisa pacaran dengan seorang penyihir?"

"Ck, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau seandainya jiwa mu ditukar oleh penyihir babo itu."

"Hah? Jiwa ditukar?"

"Iya, seperti Baekhyun dan Chan—"

**Pletak!**

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah panci melayang dan mendarat tepat diatas kepala Sehun. Kris membulatkan matanya melihat fenomena langka itu.

"—yeol."

"Grrrr..." Sehun membanting bukunya kesal, lalu menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat siapa tersangka yang melempar panci sialan itu. Dan yang ia temukan dibelakang adalah seorang namja berambut hitam, bermata panda dan berjubah hitam. Mungkin semua readers dan Kris sudah bisa menduga siapa namja itu, tetapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun belum pernah bertemu dengan sang penyihir.

Mata Sehun membulat begitu melihat Tao.

"MAAAA,,,,,,,,,MALIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG—HMPFH!"

Dengan secepat kilat Kris langsung membungkam mulut Sehun, sebelum suara cempreng nya membuat para tetangga keluar rumah karena kaget. Untung saja Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"YA! HMPFH!~ #$%^&*!" Sehun terus memberontak dari bungkaman tangan Kris. Tetapi dilihat dari tubuh mereka saja sudah terlihat kekuatan Kris lebih besar dari Sehun. Tubuh Kris begitu tegap dan berisi, sedangkan Sehun kerempeng dan tidak berisi (?) -_-

Tiba-tiba 1 ide brilian muncul di otak Sehun. Ia teringat ajaran Baekhyun yang selalu menggigit tangan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol sedang membungkam mulutnya karena berisik. Sehun pun langsung menerapkan ajaran itu.

***gigit* (?)**

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Kris langsung melepaskan tangannya begitu gigi taring Sehun menggigit nya. Kris mengibas-kibaskan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang mengkipas sate ._.

"Pweeh tangan mu asin ge! Kenapa kau melindungi maling itu?" ucap Sehun menjulurkan lidah nya dan menunjuk Tao.

"Aish, jangan teriak-teriak Sehun-ah! Dia itu bukan maling, tetapi Tao!" kesal Kris yang masih sibuk mengibaskan tangan nya. Yang dikira maling langsung mendengus kesal. Masa wajah setampan Tao malah dikira maling sih?

Sehun langsung menatap Tao tajam, membuat Tao sedikit tersentak kaget. "Oh jadi kau penyihir itu?! Dasar panda gadungan, ngapain lempar-lempar panci segala ke kepala ku hah? Kenal aja enggak!" omel Sehun panjang lebar dengan sekali tarikan napas. Nama nya juga rapper.

Tao melipat tangan nya sambil membalas tatapan tajam Sehun. "Itu balasan karena kau tadi menyebutku 'penyihir babo'!"

Sehun semakin menatap Tao tajam, seakan menantang. "Loh bukan nya emang benar? Gara-gara kau lah jiwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih tertukar sampai sekarang kan?"

"Diam kau bocah kecil! Orang yang masih mengompol saat kelas 4 SD tak pantas berbicara seperti itu!" balas Tao tak kalah kuat yang menancap tepat dihati Sehun.

Sehun langsung terdiam tak berkutik karena sudah kalah telak. Ia melirik Kris dengan _deathglare_ yang super duper tajam, membuat Kris ketakutan saking seram nya. Sehun bisa langsung menduga kalau Kris yang memberitahu Tao tentang aib terbesarnya itu. Sepupu macam apa itu!

"Ehm, Tao-ah, mengapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kris ramah seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke Tao-nya. Lebih baik memandang mata imut panda kesayangannya, daripada memandang mata evil sepupu nya yang saat ini masih men-_deathglare_nya tajam.

"Mengapa aku datang kemari? Kenapa ya?" beo Tao bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa lupa tujuan datang ke rumah Kris? Ini pasti gara-gara terlalu emosi mendengar Sehun yang menjelek-jelekkan dirinya -_-

Setelah teringat kembali, Tao menjentikkan jari nya. "Ah ya! Aku ingat!"

Dalam sekejap mata, sikap Tao langsung berubah 180 derajat. Mata panda yang tadi menatap Sehun tajam, langsung berubah menjadi mata panda yang sendu haus akan kasih sayang (?). "Huweeee gegeeee~" tangisan Tao pecah dan ia berlari _slow motion_ ke arah Kris seperti di film-film India. Sesampai nya didepan Kris, Tao langsung memeluk pacarnya itu.

Sehun menatap pemandangan didepan nya malas. _Cepat sekali mood nya berubah._ Batin Sehun mengarah ke Tao.

"Wae _My Panda_?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengusap rambut Tao. Wajah Tao mendongkak keatas untuk menatap wajah Kris.

"Hiks, Baekhyun koma..." adu Tao sambil sedikit terisak.

Sehun yang awalnya berniat ingin pergi dari sana karena adegan TaoRis membuatnya mau muntah, kini terdiam kayak patung. _M-mwo?!_

"Baekhyun koma?! Apa maksud mu?!" teriak Sehun langsung sambil memisahkan pelukan TaoRis, agar ia lebih leluasa bisa berbicara dengan Tao. Kris hanya bisa bengong.

_Perasaan yang kemaren ditabrak oleh Lay itu Chanyeol deh. Kenapa yang koma malah Baekhyun?_ Batin Kris bingung.

"Neee, dokter yang merawat Baekhyun adalah gege ku yaitu Xiumin gege! Barusan gege bilang bahwa Baekhyun koma.. Bagaimana ini? Aku masih punya tanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka masing-masing.. Tetapi Chanyeol bilang dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir secara matang.." jelas Tao, masih terisak. Sehun mendengarkan penjelasan Tao dengan seksama, melupakan Kris dibelakang dengan beribu pertanyaan yang ada di otak nya.

"Ck, harapan Baekhyun untuk sadar semakin tipis. Kalau begini bisa-bisa Baekhyun..." pikiran negatif langsung bergentayangan dibenak Sehun.

Tao menggeleng kuat. "TIDAK AKAN! Baekhyun pasti akan segera sadar, Baekhyun tidak boleh meninggal!"

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan Tao. "Mengapa sekarang kau berpikiran seperti itu? Bukan kah kemaren kau memaksa Chanyeol untuk merelakan Baekhyun pergi supaya dia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya semula?"

Tao tertunduk. "Itu... karena aku baru mengerti arti cinta. Aku baru mengerti Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, sama seperti aku mencintai Kris gege. Sekarang, aku yakin Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk percaya pada Baekhyun dan akan menunggu Baekhyun sampai sadar."

Sehun tertegun mendengar penjelasan Tao. Ia kira Tao adalah penyihir muda yang suka seenaknya dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Ternyata Tao lebih dewasa dari perkiraan nya.

"Stop kalian berdua!" suara Kris menghentikan perdebatan kedua magnae. Tao dan Sehun menoleh ke Kris bersamaan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Yang kecelakaan itu Chanyeol, bukan Baekhyun!" lanjut Kris.

Tao dan Sehun saling menatap, memberi tatapan kau-belum-memberitahu-Kris-gege-tentang-masalah-ini?

"Nanti saja kujelaskan ge. Penjelasan nya sangaaaat panjang!" ucap Tao sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, sampai mengenai wajah tampan Sehun -_-

_Kalau dia bukan pacarnya Kris gege, pasti sudah kulempar keluar dari tadi!_ Batin Sehun sambil menatap Tao tajam, yang dibalas dengan tatapan —sok— innocent nya Tao.

"Sehunnie, ayo bantu aku cari jalan keluar! Aku harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, atau Xiumin gege akan menguburku hidup-hidup!" pinta Tao dengan sedikit bumbu aegyo nya pada Sehun. Sehun sedikit mencibir melihatnya. _Baguslah jika kau dikubur hidup-hidup!_ Balas Sehun, dalam hati. Kalau ia mengatakan itu, pasti ia sudah di apa-apakan (?) oleh Tao.

"Jangan memanggilku sok akrab seperti itu! Menjijikkan!" balas Sehun tajam.

Mendengar ucapan kasar dari sang adik sepupu ipar(?) nya, mata Tao berkaca-kaca menyedihkan. "Ya Sehun-ah, jangan kasar begitu terhadap Tao!" marah Kris pada Sehun. Sekilas, Sehun melihat ada smirk di wajah Tao, membuat Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Pandai sekali penyihir itu berakting -_-

"Aku tidak peduli Kris ge. Yang penting Tao harus mengembalikan jiwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke tubuh masing-masing dalam keadaan sehat waalfiat!" tuntut Sehun.

"Aku juga mau seperti itu, tetapi bagaimana caranya?!" balas Tao frustasi.

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak, mencari ide. "Kalau kau selama ini hanya mempengaruhi Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kau coba untuk mempengaruhi Baekhyun juga?" usul Sehun.

Tao menokok kepala Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya. "Baekhyun itu sedang koma, Sehun! Bagaimana cara aku mempengaruhi dia?!" kesal Tao seraya menghembuskan napas nya.

"Ck, apa guna nya kau jadi penyihir kalau itu saja tidak bisa." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang selalu kena pelampiasan kekesalan orang-orang.

**Cling!**

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Tao berubah menjadi cerah setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Benar juga, ia bisa mempengaruhi Baekhyun dengan sihirnya! Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya?

Tangan Tao langsung menyalami tangan Sehun dan menggerakkan nya ke atas-bawah. "Uwaaa kau pintar Sehunnie! Daebak! Aku bangga punya adik sepupu ipar seperti mu!" puji Tao beruntun. Sehun menatap Tao malas. _Aku tidak mau punya kakak sepupu ipar seperti dia._ Batin Sehun.

Setelah menyalami Sehun, Tao mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. "Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha semampu ku, fighting!" teriak Tao menyemangati dirinya.

Kris tersenyum melihat sifat kekanakan pacarnya yang menggemaskan itu. Namja tiang listrik itu langsung memeluk sang panda dari belakang.

"Meski aku masih tidak mengerti apa-apa, tetapi aku akan mendukung mu. Berusahalah yang terbaik Tao-ah." Ucap Kris mesra. Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Tao sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"N-ne gege.. aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.." balas Tao sambil berbalik kebelakang dan balas memeluk Kris mesra. Terjadi lah TaoRis moment di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Oh itu.

Sehun sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's home**

**PLASH!**

"Chanyeol, aku dataaang~" teriak Tao yang baru saja berteleportasi ke kamarnya Baekhyun. Karena tidak mendapat sahutan, Tao membawa pandangan nya kekiri dan kekanan, mencari orang yang berjiwa Chanyeol.

Mata Tao melebar saat menemukan Chanyeol sedang terbaring di atas kasur. Kedua tangannya saling bertumpu di atas perut, layaknya orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Apalagi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tenang, seperti benar-benar sudah meninggal -_-

"GYAAAA CHANYEOL, JANGAN MATI DULU!" teriak Tao dengan berlinang air mata sambil menghampiri Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian mata Chanyeol pun terbuka karena Tao sangat ribut. Tao langsung bernapas lega karena ternyata Chanyeol masih hidup. "Fiuh!"

Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar menatap Tao. "Apaan sih, ribut amat."

Tao menggulingkan(?) tubuh Chanyeol sehingga namja itu terguling dan mendarat dilantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ini bukan saatnya tidur! Ayo bangun Park Chan Yeol!" perintah Tao sambil berkacak pinggang. Moment ini terlihat seperti eomma yang sedang membangunkan anak semata wayangnya -_-

"Ne ne, aku bangun. Kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengucek matanya. Setelah mengucek matanya, Chanyeol menguap lebar.

Tao mendengus kesal sambil menunjuk ke pintu kamar mandi. "Cepat cuci muka mu, lalu kembali kesini lagi! Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, CEPAT!"

.

.

.

**30 menit kemudian...**

"Dasar Chanyeol sialan! Cuma disuruh cuci muka doang, masa sampai setengah jam gini?!" omel Tao untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**Krek**

Pintu kamar mandi pun akhirnya terbuka, memunculkan namja imut yang berisi jiwa namja tampan (?). Tao mengelus dadanya, berusaha untuk tidak menceramahi namja tengik yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Duduklah Chanyeol-ah, anggap saja ini rumah sendiri." Ucap Tao mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk didepan nya.

Chanyeol mencibir, tetapi ia menurut duduk didepan Tao. "Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah ini rumah mu." Ucap nya.

"Ini juga bukan rumah mu." Balas Tao.

"Ah sudah lah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kan tidak lucu jika mereka terus memperebutkan rumah yang faktanya milik Baekhyun ini -_-

"Oh ya, aku datang untuk menagih jawaban atas pertanyaan ku di rumah sakit tadi malam. Jadi, apa jawaban mu?" tanya Tao mulai serius.

"Oh, soal itu. Aku sudah memikirkan nya matang-matang, aku akan tetap menunggu Baekhyun sampai sadar. Aku percaya, keadaan Baekhyun pasti akan membaik." Jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Kau yakin? Saat ini keadaan Baekhyun sedang koma, apakah kau masih yakin dia akan sadar?" tanya Tao lagi yang kali ini mendapat respon kaget dari Chanyeol.

"B-Baekhyun koma?" ulang Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Tao mengangguk. "Bagaimana? Masih ingin menunggu Baekhyun sadar?"

"Tentu saja! Aku percaya Baekhyun pasti akan segera sadar!" balas Chanyeol semakin yakin.

Tao menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, mencoba menemukan keraguan disana. Tetapi yang ia temukan hanya tatapan yang yakin dan pasti. Tao pun tersenyum senang. _Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.._

"Jika menunggu keajaiban untuk membuat Baekhyun sadar, sepertinya itu mustahil. Bagaimana kalau aku membantu Baekhyun dengan sihir ku, apa kau setuju?"

"Kau bisa membantu? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan masuk ke dunia bawah alam sadarnya Baekhyun, dan aku akan memberinya pilihan disana. Pilihan nya adalah, kau dan Kris gege. Dia harus memilih diantara kalian berdua. Jika Baekhyun memilih mu, dia akan sadar. Tetapi jika dia memilih Kris gege, dia akan meninggal." Jelas Tao dengan pelan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Masalah nya, ia sendiri tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan memilih nya, mengingat selama ini ia sudah bersikap jahat kepada namja itu.

"Mengapa harus itu pilihan nya? Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol memelas.

Tao menggeleng. "Aku ingin menguji cinta kalian berdua *ceilah*. Apa kau tidak yakin Baekhyun akan memilih mu?" tanya Tao tepat sasaran. Chanyeol mengangguk lemas.

"Cih, tadi kau bilang kau percaya pada Baekhyun." Sindir Tao.

"Itu kan lain kasus!"

Tao menoel kepala Chanyeol kesal. "Sudah lah, percaya saja pada Baekhyun! Ayo ikut aku ke rumah sakit sekarang, cepat lah bersiap-siap!" suruh Tao sambil beranjak dan melangkah keluar menembus pintu.

_Mustahil jika Baekhyun akan memilihku.. Chanyeol, bersiap-siap lah untuk menjalani kehidupan di tubuh Baekhyun SELAMANYA.._ batin Chanyeol sambil memukul kesal lantai nya.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit 'Shawol'**

Chanyeol dan Tao sudah tiba di depan rumah sakit. Chanyeol menatap bangunan itu ketakutan, tempat itu terlihat seperti neraka baginya.

"Ayo!" ucap Tao sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikuti Tao dengan pasrah.

"Annyeong Changmin hyung!" sapa Tao saat mereka melewati resepsionis.

"Hey Tao-ah! Datang mengunjungi Dr. Xiumin?" tanya Changmin ramah dan beranggapan seperti tidak ada Chanyeol disana. Masih ingat pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Changmin kemaren kan? -_-

"Anni, aku datang untuk menjenguk teman ku. Ah, perkenalkan ini Baekhyun!" ucap Tao memperkenalkan Changmin pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah mengenal.

"Oh, senang berkenalan dengan mu Baekhyun." Ucap Changmin. Tetapi raut wajah nya berkebalikan dengan ucapan nya barusan.

"Begitu juga dengan ku." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah tajam, pada sang resepsionis yang sudah mengerjai nya kemaren. Membuatnya menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh untuk menuju ruang UGD yang sangat dekat.

Tak berhenti hanya sampai situ, Changmin dan Chanyeol saling men-deathglare tajam. Muncul laser dari kedua mata mereka, membuat Tao bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Chan—maksudku Baekhyun-ah, ayo kita segera pergi ke kamar Chanyeol!" ucap Tao, menghentikan aksi saling men-deathglare antara Changmin dan Chanyeol.

"Ah, kau benar. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi Tao!" sahut Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Tao menjauh dari sana yang diiringi tatapan kesal Changmin.

"Hati-hati lah Tao! Disekitar mu ada banyak setan!" teriak Changmin, tidak sadar sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Kau adalah setan nya, dasar magnae evil!" balas Chanyeol mengarah ke Changmin.

Tao semakin bingung.

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Sudah saling kenal ya?" tanya Tao akhirnya saat sedang otw ke kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ani. Memang nya tadi kita ada berbicara dengan orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol balik, membuat Tao semakin bingung. Ah biarkan saja lah, lagi pula ia mempunyai misi lain di rumah sakit ini.

.

.

.

**Di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun**

Chanyeol cengo, sementara Tao langsung menyembunyikan jati dirinya karena disana ada orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Bagaimana bisa nggak cengo, di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun, dari Sehun-Luhan-Lay-Suho-Kris sudah lengkap berjejer duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan! Oh ya, Tao menghilangkan dirinya karena disana ada Lay, Suho dan Luhan. Ia belum kenal dengan mereka bertiga, jadi lebih baik menyembunyikan jati diri terlebih dahulu.

Jika Tao menunjukkan dirinya sekarang, Lay Suho dan Luhan pasti akan bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya. Ia pun harus menjelaskan dari awal dan memperkenalkan diri, sehingga misi sebenarnya ke rumah sakit menjadi terhambat.

"Sehun, Luhan hyung, Lay hyung, Suho hyung dan Kris hyung? Sedang apa kalian semua disini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Untung saja Chen, Kai dan Dio tidak ada disana. Bisa-bisa mereka akan dikira sedang demo saking ramai nya -_-

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ehm, tadi aku memberitahu ke Luhan hyung kalau Chanyeol sedang koma... Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan hyung sedang bersama Lay hyung dan Suho hyung... Jadi..."

"Jadi, Lay langsung menyeret aku dan Luhan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia semakin merasa bersalah." Ucap Suho melanjutkan kalimat Sehun.

"Karena mendengar Lay, Luhan dan Suho pergi ke rumah sakit, aku dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka." Lanjut Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia menjadi terharu karena semua mengkhawatirkan dirinya—ehem diri Baekhyun maksudnya.

"Tao mana?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol.

"Tao?" ulang Lay, Suho dan Luhan bersamaan. Tentu saja, mereka belum mengenal penyihir yang bernama Tao.

Tao yang masih berwujud transparan, menepuk jidatnya. Percuma saja ia menyembunyikan jati diri seperti ini, jika Kris menyebutkan nama nya.

Chanyeol langsung mencari ide untuk mengalihkan ucapan Kris. "Tao goreng maksud mu Kris hyung?" tanya Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh.

"Bukannya tahu goreng?" sahut Sehun bingung.

Disaat itu juga, Kris menerima tatapan ikuti-saja-apa-kataku-barusan dari Chanyeol. Kris pun mengangguk mengerti. "Iya tahu goreng maksud ku. Kau tidak membawa nya Baekhyun? Bukan nya tadi aku sudah pesan?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala nya sambil nyengir. "Maaf hyung, aku lupa." Dusta nya. Pandai juga si Chanyeol berakting -_-

"Ooh tahu goreng? Kukira Tao itu nama orang." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat Tao menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja tidak jadi ketahuan!

"Gumawo Chanyeol. Aku pergi ke dalam dulu, terus lah berdoa dalam hati." Bisik Tao tepat ditelinga Chanyeol, dengan wujudnya yang masih transparan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau mengangguk Baekhyun?" tanya Lay, membuat Chanyeol membeku seperti dibekukan oleh Xiumin di mv MAMA *abaikan*.

Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan kepala nya ke atas, bawah, kanan dan kiri. "Ani hyung, aku hanya sedang senam." Dusta Chanyeol lagi.

Sepertinya hari ini Chanyeol sudah banyak berbohong. Semoga saja kebohongan nya itu membuahkan hasil yang bagus.

.

.

.

**Kamar rawat Baekhyun**

Tao kembali memunculkan wujudnya. Kini posisi nya sedang berdiri di sisi kanan kasur tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Sangat hening disana, hanya terdengar suara mesin detak jantung yang terus berbunyi.

"Baekhyun-ah.. izinkan aku memasuki alam bawah sadar mu." Ucap Tao yang tentu saja hanya mendapat sahutan hembusan napas dari Baekhyun.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Tao pun menggunakan sihirnya dan memasuki alam bawah sadar Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap mata Tao menghilang, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidur panjang.

.

.

.

**_Bawah alam sadar Baekhyun (?)  
_**

**PLASH!**

"GYAAAAA!"

**BRUK!**

Tao terjatuh dengan tidak elit kedaratan. Untung saja ia terjatuh di atas rumput empuk yang untung tidak membuat tulangnya patah. Tao berusaha bangkit dan melihat sekitar.

"P-padang bunga?" gumam Tao tidak percaya. Sekarang ia telah berada di bawah alam sadar Baekhyun, alias di mimpinya Baekhyun. Tetapi Tao sama sekali tidak menyangka latar mimpi nya Baekhyun adalah padang bunga yang sangat indah.

"Baekhyun... kau itu namja, tetapi mimpi nya malah di taman bunga. Ckck," ucap Tao geleng-geleng sambil berusaha berdiri.

Tao mengarahkan padangan nya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Padang bunga ini sangat luas!

"BAAAEKHYUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" teriak Tao sangat keras, suara nya sampai bergema. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Ck, masa aku harus nyari dia di padang bunga yang luas ini?" ucap Tao entah pada siapa. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak punya pilihan lain Tao -_-

.

.

.

**TBC -_-v**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Beberapa kutipan kalimat di chap depan :  
**

**"Jangan masuk kesana hyung.. sekarang Tao sedang memasuki alam bawah sadar Baekhyun, jangan diganggu dulu."**

**"Kenapa kau tidak yakin akan kembali ke tubuh mu?"**

**"Karena aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan memilihku."**

**"Berani kau bilang tentang apa yang kau lihat barusan ini kepada siapa pun, ku BUNUH kau!"**

******"Lihat lah baik-baik, di masing-masing pintu ada ukiran kecil di tengah nya. Pintu yang kiri berukiran 'Kris' dan pintu kanan berukiran 'Chanyeol'. Sekarang gunakan hati mu untuk memilih nya. Siapa yang lebih kau sukai, Kris gege atau Chanyeol?"**

**"Lama sekali si Tao..."**

**"Biarlah.. aku yang akan menggantikan kehidupan Baekhyun. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu merasa kehilangan Baekhyun, meski ia sudah tiada."**

**"Aku... pasti akan masuk penjara Lu! PENJARA!"**

**"Aku berhasil..."**

**"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah..."**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Chap depan adalah chap dimana Tao memasuki alam bawah sadar Baekhyun.  
**

**Sekaligus chap terakhir :')  
**

**Kok mir ngerasa ini ff semakin gaje dan ngawur ya? -_-  
**

**Kalau ada bahasa yang nggak readers pahami, tanyakan aja di review u.u  
**

**Diakhir kata,  
**

**Mind to review? ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baekhyun = Chanyeol ?!  
**

**Author : Mir  
**

**Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol  
**

**Support Cast : All of member EXO**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review di chapter 6 :**

**tiikaaa : hehe bener, Xiumin nggak cocok marah2 kayak gitu! wajah nya Xiumin kan imut-imut kayak Mir gitu #plak**

**kalau Baekhyun milih Chanyeol, jiwa mereka blm langsung tertukar.. harus nyatain perasaan masing2 dulu ^^ makasih udah dukung cerita sampai akhir ne :')**

**Jaylyn Rui : ini update nya setahun loh, kelamaan gak? hehehe**

**di chapter 7 ini udah tamat kok ^^**

**Park Ri Yeon : ne gwenchana ^^**

**happy ending nggak ya? baca aja deh ^^**

**Kan Rin Rin Chen Min : CHAP 7 TAMAT KOK ._.d #bales capslock juga #plak**

**mari berdoa untuk Chanyeol!**

**bebe fujo : sequel lagi? siapa lagi yang jiwanya mau ditukar? xD**

**BabyBlue1902 : keadaan baekki tergantung dengan baekki milih pintu yg mana :'**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : TaoRis penggemar film india tuh (?) nee, makasih atas dukungan nya ^^**

**myjongie : ne udah lanjut ^^**

**KaiDo Ship Fanboy : iya ini udah lanjut, jangan frustasi (?)**

**kaka cloud24 : soalnya chanyeol nggak pengen baekhyun dibully ama fans2 nya, makanya dia jadi jahat gitu ke baekhyun ^^**

**andwae! jgn buat Mir merana T^T**

**nee, salam kenal reader baru! mir imnida ^^**

**ICE14 : gapapa, mir juga sering kyk gitu (?) #plak**

**amiin ^^**

**bikin yg vers sulay? lihat nanti ne ^^ makasih atas dukungan nya ^^**

**widyaokta : ne ini udah lanjut ^^**

**algi andra : ahh jinja? gumawo nee :D**

**NoName : udah dong, Xiumin kan hebat :3**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : waa nggak nyangka ada author nge-review disini!**

**Mir penggemar Lalla loh xD**

**ne gumawo dukungan nya, semoga nggak ngecewain ^^**

**Guest : Lay dan Luhan jiwa nya dituker? lihat nanti ne, kalau bisa Mir bikin ^^**

**KKAMJONG SEXY LIPS : maafkan diriku yang tidak bisa bikin suasana sedih T_T makasih saran nya :')**

**Bekyun kw : nee gumawo dukungan nya ^^**

**miethaekyun : kayak nya pada banyak yg suka liat Tao tersangkut di pohon, hehehe**

**Guest : semoga happy ending (?) gumawo dukungan nya ^^**

**Ocha CloudSomnia : hehe kecepetan ya? ._.**

**hmm gender mir dirahasiakan (?) mau panggil hyung, noona, dongsaeng terserah aja xD**

**KEEPBEEF CHIKEN CHUB : tidak, mir org bukittinggi (?)**

**jinja? gumawo dukungan nya ^^**

**BaekRen : taudah, anak2 exo kreatif bgt sampe kepikiran tao goreng xD**

**ne gumawo dukungan nya ^^**

**Lee RinJi : ne mir usahain happy ending (?)**

**bijoppa (chapter 1) : itu terinspirasi dari spongebob ._.v**

**Historia Rain : salam kenal reader baru ^^ *bow* ne gumawo dukungan nya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huaaaa maafin Mir yang telat update sampai setahun (?)**

**Akhirnya nyampai ke ending juga ya :')**

**Nggak nyangka panjang juga sampai ke chapter 7, padahal Sehun - Kai cuma 3 chapter**

**Masa sequel lebih panjang dari cerita asli?**

**Gaje ah.**

**Tapi, tanpa dukungan dari readers, ff ini tidak mungkin akan lanjut sampai ending terakhir :')**

**Nyok cekaidot!**

**.**

**.**

**_Bawah alam sadar Baekhyun_**

**PLASH!**

"GYAAAAA!"

**BRUK!**

Tao terjatuh dengan tidak elit kedaratan. Untung saja ia terjatuh di atas rumput empuk yang untung tidak membuat tulangnya patah. Tao berusaha bangkit dan melihat sekitar.

"P-padang bunga?" gumam Tao tidak percaya. Sekarang ia telah berada di bawah alam sadar Baekhyun, alias di mimpinya Baekhyun. Tetapi Tao sama sekali tidak menyangka latar mimpi nya Baekhyun adalah padang bunga yang sangat indah.

"Baekhyun... kau itu namja, tetapi mimpi nya malah di taman bunga. Ckck," ucap Tao geleng-geleng sambil berusaha berdiri.

Tao mengarahkan padangan nya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Padang bunga ini sangat luas!

"BAAAEKHYUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" teriak Tao sangat keras, suara nya sampai bergema. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Ck, masa aku harus nyari dia di padang bunga yang luas ini?" ucap Tao entah pada siapa. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak punya pilihan lain Tao -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Rumah Sakit 'Shawol'**

"Kenapa kita nggak boleh jenguk Chanyeol kedalam? Toh didalam juga nggak ada suster atau dokter!" kesal Lay sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Suho dan Luhan menatap Lay malas.

"Pikirkan kondisi Chanyeol yang sedang koma, Yixing-ah! Apa jadinya jika dokter membolehkan kau yang tidak bisa diam itu masuk kedalam? Bisa-bisa kondisi Chanyeol malah tambah semakin parah!" sahut Suho sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Lay.

"Apa kau bilang hah?!"

"Dasar tuli, apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang tadi?"

"Berani nya kau menyebutku tu—"

"YA! SUHO, LAY! TAK BISAKAH KALIAN SADAR BAHWA KITA SEDANG DI RUMAH SAKIT?!" teriak Luhan berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabatnya. Menenangkan? Suara nya malah membuat rumah sakit tampak semakin ribut.

"L-Luhan hyung sabar..." ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?

"Ckck, kalian bertiga ini, bisa-bisa kita di usir oleh pihak rumah sakit karena sudah membuat keributan. Lebih baik kita sabar menunggu, sampai dokternya mengijinkan kita untuk menjenguk Chanyeol.." ucap Kris bijak, membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

"N-ne Kris..." sahut Suho, Lay dan Luhan bersamaan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berkutik dari tadi. Ia hanya diam sambil merenungi bagaimana nasibnya kedepan.

**Tap tap tap**

Terdengar bunyi langkah, membuat keenam namja disana menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah langkah milik Xiumin.

"Dr. Xiumin?" panggil Sehun.

"Dokter, tunggu dulu!" teriak Chanyeol yang langsung beranjak dari kursi nya, lalu menarik Xiumin menjauhi sekumpulan namja yang kini tengah menatap mereka bingung.

"Kenapa Baekhyun membawa Dr. Xiumin pergi?" tanya Luhan yang disahuti gelengan oleh namja-namja yang tersisa.

.

.

"Waeyo Chanyeol? Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun!" ucap Xiumin tergesa-gesa.

Dari cara Xiumin memanggil nama Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung tahu ternyata Xiumin sudah tahu tentang pertukaran jiwa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan masuk kesana hyung.. sekarang Tao sedang memasuki alam bawah sadar Baekhyun, jangan diganggu dulu." bisik Chanyeol pelan ke Xiumin.

Awalnya Xiumin sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Tetapi tak lama kemudian kekagetan itu tergantikan dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ia sangat bersyukur ternyata dongsaeng nya masih punya rasa tanggung jawab.

Xiumin pun sedikit membungkuk dihadapan Chanyeol. "Maafkan keusilan Tao, setelah kalian kembali ke tubuh masing-masing nanti akan kuhukum dia."

Melihat sikap Xiumin, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit canggung. "Eh, gwenchana hyung.. kalau seandainya nanti kami tidak bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, tolong tetap hukum penyihir muda itu."

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak yakin akan kembali ke tubuh mu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Karena aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan memilihku."

.

.

.

**_Bawah alam sadar Baekhyun_**

Sudah hampir sejam Tao terus berjalan mengitari padang bunga, tetapi ia tidak kunjung menemukan Baekhyun. Sudah berkali-kali ia hampir berniat untuk menyerah saja, tetapi begitu mengingat wajah menyedihkan(?) Chanyeol, niat itu langsung menghilang.

"Ahh, dimana engkau Baekhyun?" tanya Tao lemas.

Seperti mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan nya barusan, tiba-tiba Tao melihat namja yang ia cari sejak tadi sedang duduk memetik bunga-bunga yang indah. Senyuman Tao mengembang. Ternyata pencarian nya tak sia-sia!

"Baekhyun-ah!" teriak Tao gaje sambil melambai-lambai.

Baekhyun memutar kepala nya kebelakang kaget. "T-Tao?!" dengan secepat kilat ia hempaskan bunga-bunga yang sudah ia rangkai rapi itu ke rumputan. _G-gawat, mengapa penyihir itu ada disini? Aduuh, hobi ku yang suka merangkai bunga jadi ketahuan deh! _Rutuk Baekhyun kesal.

Melihat itu, smirk milik Tao muncul.

Baekhyun pun menghampiri Tao dengan tatapan tajam nya. "Berani kau bilang tentang apa yang kau lihat barusan ini kepada siapa pun, ku BUNUH kau!" ancam Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh dengan penekanan kuat di kata 'bunuh'. Bagaimana pun, Baekhyun tetaplah namja yang tidak mau diejek karena mempunyai hobi merangkai bunga. Meski itu adalah kenyataan -_-

"N-ne, aku janji nggak bakal bilang siapa-siapa! Suer!" ucap Tao sambil memunculkan jari telunjuk dan tengah nya, menyatakan 'damai'.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan Tao. "Benarkah? Kau berjanji?" tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Tao mengangguk pasti. "Ya, dengan satu syarat." Lanjut Tao.

Baekhyun menghelakan napas. _Sudah kuduga._ Batinnya.

"Apa syarat nya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Jangan menunjukkan wajah jelek seperti itu! Persyaratan yang kuberikan mudah kok. Kunci nya, kau harus jujur."

"Kapan sih aku pernah bohong?"

"Diam lah. Begini, apa kau tahu kalau sekarang ini kita berada di bawah alam sadarmu?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku sudah terjebak disini selama beberapa hari. Yang aku pertanyakan adalah, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?"

"Tentu saja menggunakan sihir! Aku pun akan mengeluarkan mu dengan kekuatan sihir juga." Tao mengarahkan tongkatnya ke udara, lalu dengan ajaib muncul 2 pintu dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Mir baru tahu kalau si Tao punya tongkat -_-

"Pintu apa itu? Kenapa ada 2 pintu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Lihat lah baik-baik, di masing-masing pintu ada ukiran kecil di tengah nya. Pintu yang kiri berukiran 'Kris' dan pintu kanan berukiran 'Chanyeol'. Sekarang gunakan hati mu untuk memilih nya. Siapa yang lebih kau sukai, Kris gege atau Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja Kris gege! Chanyeol itu menyebalkan, dia selalu bersikap galak dan dingin kepadaku! Sedangkan Kris gege, dia penuh kharisma, tampan, tinggi, pokok nya sempurna deh!" ucap Baekhyun dengan riang nya. Baekhyun, sadar lah, kau mengatakan itu tepat didepan pacarnya Kris -_-

Tao menarik napas nya dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencekek namja manis yang berada didepannya sekarang.

"Huft, pikirkan baik-baik Baekhyun-ah. Kau baru mengenal Kris gege beberapa hari, sedangkan kau sudah mengenal Chanyeol lama. Pikirkan kebaikan apa saja yang sudah mereka berikan kepada mu. Kuharap kau memilih pintu yang tepat, karena ini menyangkut kehidupan mu kedepan." Ucap Tao berwajah serius.

"Apa yang terjadi jika aku memilih pintu yang berukiran Kris hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmm... mungkin, Kris gege akan... menjadi... jodoh mu... didunia..." bohong Tao dengan susah payah. Meski pun berbohong, mengucapkan orang yang dicintai nya akan berjodoh dengan orang lain, tentu saja sangat susah!

Tao terpaksa berbohong pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, jika Baekhyun memilih pintu Kris, Baekhyun akan langsung meninggal. Tetapi jika Tao memberitahu itu, Baekhyun pasti akan langsung memilih pintu Chanyeol tanpa mementingkan perasaan nya.

"Waaw, aku jadi jodohnya Kris hyung?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil membayangkan pernikahan nya dengan Kris -_-

_Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, karena jodohnya Kris gege itu adalah aku! AKU!_ Batin Tao dalam hati. Untung saja Tao pintar menyembunyikan perasaan nya.

"...atau mungkin, Chanyeol akan meninggal." Lanjut Tao.

Senyuman Baekhyun memudar mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Tao. Chanyeol akan meninggal?!

"Apa maksud mu Tao?!"

"Ya, jika kau memilih pintu yang berukiran nama Kris gege, bisa saja Kris gege akan menjadi jodoh mu didunia dan Chanyeol akan meninggal. Begitu juga sebalik nya jika kau memilih pintu yang berukiran nama Chanyeol. Pilihan yang berat bukan, Baekhyun?" dusta Tao.

_Maaf Baekhyun... semua yang kukatakan tidak benar. Pilihan mu akan menentukan hidup-mati mu sendiri!_ Batin Tao.

"Pilih secepat nya Baekhyun, sebelum kondisi mu semakin memburuk. Keadaan mu sekarang sedang koma." Ucap Tao lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam. Siapa yang harus ia pilih? Kris atau Chanyeol?

Meski Chanyeol terkesan selalu dingin dan galak kepadanya, tetapi namja itu selalu ada jika Baekhyun sedang kesusahan. Apalagi sejak SD, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman dekat. Kalau kehilangan Kris, mungkin ia hanya akan sedih sesaat. Tetapi apa ia bisa jika kehilangan Chanyeol?

Bagaimana kehidupan nya jika Chanyeol sudah tiada?

"Kau siap memilih Baekhyun?" tanya Tao membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik kedua pintu bergantian, lalu mengangguk pasti.

"Aku siap, Tao."

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit 'Shawol'**

"Lama sekali si Tao..." resah Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya melihat jam dinding. Sehun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya Tao lagi dimana?" tanya Sehun pelan, tidak mau sampai Luhan Lay dan Suho mendengar ucapannya.

"Sedang berada di mimpi Baekhyun.."

"Eh?!"

**Tiiiit...tiiiit...tiiiiiiiiiiiiit...tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...**

Suara mesin detak jantung yang membunyikan detak jantung Baekhyun, terdengar semakin nyaring dengan bunyi nya yang semakin tak beraturan. Hal itu otomatis membuat alarm berbunyi di ruangan dokter, membuat beberapa dokter dan pasukan nya saling berlomba berlari memasuki ruangan rawat Baekhyun. Termasuk Dokter Xiumin.

**Tap tap tap!**

Bunyi langkah baik dari dokter maupun suster membangungkan Lay, Suho, Luhan dan Kris dari mimpi mereka. "Eh...? Waeyo...?" tanya Lay yang nyawa nya belum terkumpul. Luhan, Suho dan Kris pun membuka mata mereka.

Begitu Xiumin melewati mereka, Chanyeol menahan tangan Xiumin. "Baekhyun kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Jantung nya semakin melemah. Aku harus mengambil tindakan darurat, permisi!" ucap Xiumin. Chanyeol pun melepaskan genggaman nya dan membiarkan Xiumin memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, bermaksud menenangkan sahabatnya. "Baekhyun pasti akan segera sadar.." hibur Sehun.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum miris. "Dia tidak akan sadar. Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.."

_..Karena Baekhyun pasti akan memilih Kris hyung dibanding diriku..._

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sendu. "Kalau seandainya Baekhyun meninggal... kau akan terjebak di tubuh Baekhyun selamanya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas. "Biarlah.. aku yang akan menggantikan kehidupan Baekhyun. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu merasa kehilangan Baekhyun, meski ia sudah tiada."

"Sehun-ah, Baekhyun, apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Kris menghentikan pembicaraan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Jantung nya Chanyeol semakin melemah ge.. seperti nya kondisi nya semakin serius." jawab Sehun sambil menoleh ke Kris.

"Apa? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Lay frustasi. Ia sudah bisa mencium bau penjara yang akan ditempati nya karena menabrak anak orang sampai meninggal.

Luhan menatap Lay tajam. "Kenapa lagi Lay?"

"Aku... pasti akan masuk penjara Lu! PENJARA!" teriak Lay sambil mencengkram kerah baju Luhan, membuat Suho harus menjauhkan Lay dari Luhan jika tidak ingin melihat nisan bertulis nama Luhan terpampang dikuburan.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan masuk penjara jika tidak ada yang menuntut mu!" kesal Luhan sambil membetulkan kerah nya.

"Tidak Lu... Chen pasti akan menuntut ku jika Chanyeol meninggal!"

"Chanyeol belum meninggal Lay! Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu!" teriak Kris yang akhirnya bersuara.

"K-Kris...hiks..." tangisan Lay pun pecah. Entah karena khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol, khawatir masuk penjara, atau takut dengan teriakan Kris -_-

Kris pun memeluk Lay erat. "Maaf aku membentakmu Lay. Tetapi percaya lah, tidak akan ada yang menuntut mu. Chanyeol pasti akan segera sadar.." hibur Kris masih memeluk Lay.

Lay membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kris. "N-ne... hiks, gumawo Kris..."

"EHEM!"

Suara deheman dari Suho menghentikan KRAY moment. Luhan menatap Suho prihatin, karena ia tahu bahwa Suho mencintai Lay. Tetapi emang dasar ego nya Suho lebih kuat sehingga Suho tidak pernah mau menyatakan cinta nya ke Lay -_-

_Huft... apa-apaan sih mereka? Apa benar mereka semua sudah kuliah?_ Batin Sehun sambil melirik kesal para namja yang sudah menjabat sebagai mahasiswa itu. Meski mereka adalah mahasiswa, tetapi mengapa kelakuan mereka persis seperti anak kecil?

Sehun pun kembali melirik Chanyeol yang masih dengan wajah frustasi. _Apa perlu kupanggil Chen supaya bisa menenangkan Chanyeol? Mana tahu setelah melihat dongsaeng nya, Chanyeol bisa sedikit terhibur.._ pikir Sehun.

"HUWEEE! CHEN AKAN MENUNTUT KU!" teriak Lay lagi.

Sehun menghelakan napas nya. _Lebih baik tidak usah lah.. nanti Lay hyung malah semakin frustasi -_-_ pikir Sehun lagi.

**PLASH!**

Diliputi asap, Tao muncul di sudut ruangan dengan kekuatan teleportasi nya.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Tao langsung terduduk lemas.

"TAO!" teriak Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan sambil menghampiri Tao. Disisi lain, Lay, Suho dan Luhan malah menatap Tao ngeri. _Hiiiy, dari mana namja bermata panda itu muncul?_ Pikir mereka bertiga.

"Tao-ah, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Entah khawatir dengan kondisi Tao atau kondisi Baekhyun.

Tao mengatur napas nya sambil tersenyum puas. Namja panda itu mengacungkan jempol nya. "Aku berhasil..."

"Berhasil?"

**Brak!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun terbuka. Muncul lah Xiumin dari dalam, membuat seluruh orang menjadi tegang.

Melihat wajah tegang seluruh orang yang ada disana, Xiumin mencoba tersenyum hangat mencairkan suasana. "Chanyeol sudah sadar...". Ucapan yang singkat, tetapi sangat berarti bagi seluruh namja yang ada disana.

**Krik krik**

"Chanyeol sudah sadar? Benarkah?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Ne, kalian boleh masuk jika ingin menemui nya." sahut Xiumin masih dengan senyuman nya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. _Baekhyun sadar? Bagaimana mungkin..._ batin nya sangat tak percaya. Apa itu artinya Baekhyun lebih memilih dirinya dibanding Kris?!

Ternyata bukan hanya Chanyeol yang cengo. Namja manis yang sedari tadi berteriak frustasi takut masuk penjara pun ikutan cengo. "Chanyeol...sadar?" gumam Lay. Lama kelamaan kesadaran nya pun semakin menipis, dan...

**BRUK!**

"Huwaaa! Lay pingsan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan bunga yang baru dikirim oleh kedua orangtua Chanyeol di atas meja yang terletak disamping kasur tempat Baekhyun berbaring. Disamping Sehun ada Luhan dan Kris yang menemani nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Bisakah kau memberikan pertanyaan yang lebih kreatif Sehun?"

"Tidak, sampai keadaan mu benar-benar membaik." Balas Sehun yang diiringi tawa kecil dari Luhan.

"Maaf Suho dan Lay belum bisa menjenguk mu. Lay belum sadar dari pingsan nya, membuat Suho harus menemani nya di kamar rawat yang lain." Jelas Luhan.

"Gwenchana Luhan hyung.. kalian datang kesini saja sudah membuatku senang. Apalagi saat mendengar bahwa Lay hyung sampai pingsan saat tahu bahwa aku sudah sadar, lucu sekali hahaha!" tawa Baekhyun meledak saat memikirkan itu kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertawa dengan kondisi yang masih menyedihkan seperti itu?" ejek Sehun yang langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari Luhan dan Kris.

"Beristirahatlah Chanyeol-ah... kau baru saja melewati masa-masa kritis mu, sekarang pasti kau kecapekan.." ucap Kris perhatian sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terhura eh terharu melihat perhatian Kris yang selalu ia dambakan, meski sekarang sedang berada dalam tubuh Chanyeol. _Hiks... aku akan merindukan mu Kris hyung..._ batin Baekhyun sedih sambil menatap Kris. Karena ia sudah memilih pintu yang berukiran nama Chanyeol, dapat dipastikan Kris akan meninggal seperti ucapan Tao semula. Baekhyun masih belum tahu bahwa Tao berbohong dengan ucapannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol mengintip KrisBaek moment itu dari celah pintu. Chanyeol pun menghelakan napas. "Apa benar ia memilihku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu itu kembali dengan pelan.

Tao yang berada di samping Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kalau dia tidak memilihmu, ia sudah meninggal sekarang."

"Ck, tetapi mengapa ia melihat Kris hyung dengan tatapan sendu seperti itu? Tatapan seperti tidak mau kehilangan Kris hyung." Oceh Chanyeol lagi. Uri rapper jealous ternyata pemirsah -_-

"Ooh, itu sih, karena Baekhyun mengira Kris gege akan meninggal." Jawab Tao enteng.

"Hah?"

"Lupakan. Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan."

"..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Apa kau mau kukembalikan ke tubuh asli mu sekarang?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Sesuai perjanjian semula, kau menyuruh aku dan Baekhyun untuk jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing kan? Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku kepada Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol yang jarang-jarangnya bijak sambil tersenyum yakin.

Tao terharu melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah dewasa. "Chanyeoooool!" teriak Tao sambil memeluk Chanyeol, dan terciptalah ChanTao moment di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"HUWAAAAA BAEKHYUUUUN!"

Pasangan KaiDO saling berlomba untuk masuk kedalam kamar rawat Baekhyun, tanpa memikirkan Chanyeol dan Tao yang terjedot dinding karena kaget dengan teriakan mereka.

Saat melihat kedua sahabatnya datang, Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Kai, Dio! Kalian datang juga!" serunya.

Sesampainya didalam ruangan, baik Dio maupun Kai langsung menokok kepala Sehun yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi sasaran pukulan.

"Ya! Mengapa kalian berdua memukul kepala ku?!" protes Sehun tidak terima. Padahal ia belum mengucapkan apapun, mengapa ia langsung kena pukul?!

"Siapa suruh kau telat memberitahu kabar bahagia ini hah? Kami berdua bahkan tidak tahu kalau tadi Baekhyun sempat koma! Dasar cadel!" omel Kai yang didukung oleh anggukan dari Dio.

"Eh? Baekhyun katamu?" tanya Luhan dan Kris berbarengan. Ups sekali lagi, Kai salah menyebutkan nama.

Kai dan Dio baru menyadari bahwa ada Luhan dan Kris disana. "Eh, ada Luhan hyung dan Kris hyung.." sapa Dio canggung.

"Jangan memasang wajah kaget gitu dong hyungdeul. Kami memang sering memanggil Baekhyun itu Chanyeol, begitu juga sebaliknya. Alasan nya supaya mereka berdua cepat-cepat jadian!" elak Kai, yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal. Tetapi dengan polosnya Kris dan Luhan mengangguk percaya oleh kalimat Kai. Dan siapa sangka wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah karena mendengar ucapan Kai?

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Chanyeol istirahat. Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ujar Kris pada semua nya.

"A-apa? Tapi kami berdua baru saja tiba disini!" protes Kai tidak terima.

"Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari, Kai! Jangan kayak anak kecil, ayo keluar!" ucap Sehun sambil menyeret Kai keluar, diikuti oleh Luhan, Kris dan Dio.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat mereka. Untung saja keadaan masih normal seperti biasa.

Tetapi, Baekhyun merasa ada yang kurang.

Tentu saja! Baekhyun belum bertemu Chanyeol sejak dirinya sadar. Apa Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan keadaan nya lagi?

**Tes**

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun, bertepatan dengan terbuka nya pintu kembali. Chanyeol memasuki kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. "Baekhyun? Kau menangis?" tanya nya sambil menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"M-maaf, padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis kalau sedang berada ditubuh mu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Mengapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. "Hiks, kau lama sekali datangnya.. aku kira kau sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku.." isak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, ternyata Baekhyun takut kehilangan nya. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat nya, lalu memeluk erat Baekhyun yang masih terduduk diatas kasur.

"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah..." ucap Chanyeol tulus. Sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaan nya disaat kondisinya seperti ini. Tetapi tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat senang dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Nado... Nado saranghae Chanyeol..." balas Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol juga.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pelukan nya. "Dengan begini, kita akan bertukar jiwa kembali. Kau tidak akan menanggung rasa sakit lagi chagi..." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Eh? Apa maksud mu Channie?"

**PLASH!**

Kebetulan disaat yang tepat Tao tiba-tiba muncul. Atau memang sudah direncanakan?

"Hahahaha! Selamat atas jadian nya kalian. Kalian sudah memenuhi syarat untuk jujur terhadap perasaan masing-masing, sekarang akan kukembalikan kalian ke tubuh masing-masing! Homina-homina-homina-homina-homina..." Tao mengucapkan mantra yang ia ucapkan saat pertama kali bertemu BaekYeol. Bersamaan dengan mantra itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pingsan bersamaan.

Tao tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan yang sedang dalam keadaan pingsan itu. "Padahal sedang pingsan, tetapi tautan tangan kalian tidak lepas. Ah, kapan aku dan Kris gege bisa mesra seperti itu ya?" tanya Tao entah pada siapa.

Saat Tao bersiap keluar ruangan, Tao berbalik sebentar untuk kembali melihat pasangan itu. "Saat kalian sadar, jiwa kalian sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Terimakasih sudah melayani kejahilan ku Baekhyun, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHANNIEEEE!"

Sehun, Dio dan Kai saling melempar pandangan. Sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sadar dari pingsan mereka, Baekhyun tak henti-henti nya menangis karena melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang seharusnya menjadi kondisinya. Ya, setelah mereka berdua sadar, jiwa mereka telah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Tetapi sesuai dengan ucapan Tao, luka-luka yang berada ditubuh Chanyeol tetap akan berada pada tubuh Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol lah yang merasakan penderitaan sekarang. (apasih susah banget ngerangkai kalimat nya -_-")

"Baekhyun-ah diam lah, Chanyeol saja tidak menangis!" teriak Kai sambil menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol yang masih terduduk dikasur. Semakin dekat Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, maka tangisan Baekhyun semakin kuat.

"Huhuhu tetapi Channie menjadi menderita karena aku! Coba saja jika aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan, Channie pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan tangisannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingu nya. "Tidak apa-apa Baekki, luka ini tidak terlalu sakit. Lagipula lebih baik aku yang menderita daripada lihat Baekki menderita.." ucap Chanyeol tulus, membuat seluruh namja diruangan itu terharu.

"Ckck, aku masih sama sekali tidak menyangka mereka bisa jadian dan semesra ini... padahal dulu mereka kayak anjing kucing..." komentar Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Nee akhirnya BaekYeol bersatu! Aku pasti akan terus menjadi BaekYeol shipper!" tambah Dio semangat, membuat Kai menatapnya tajam.

_Huh, dia tidak pernah bilang kalau dirinya KaiDO shipper_.. pikir Kai menyedihkan.

**Krek..**

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka, membuat seluruh namja yang ada disana menoleh kearah pintu.

"Hai!" sapa namja yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kris gege, sedang apa disini?" sahut Sehun dingin. Ia masih kesal pada Kris karena sudah membeberkan aib kelas 4 SD nya kepada Tao -_-

"Ayo kalian semua keluar dari sini! Dr. Xiumin mau meriksa Chanyeol." Ujar Kris pada semuanya. Tampak dibelakang Kris ada Xiumin yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Cih mengganggu saja." Keluh Kai.

"Ayo cepetan keluar!" ulang Kris yang kali ini dipatuhi oleh Dio. Dio keluar sambil menyeret Kai dan diikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Istirahat lah, aku akan kembali nanti. Saranghae."

Chanyeol mengangguk senang. Ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai nya! Aaah tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini~

**BRAK!**

Saat Baekhyun akan membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah dibuka duluan oleh Chen dari luar.

"Chen!" panggil Chanyeol senang.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Chen langsung berlari memeluk Chanyeol, diikuti kedua orangtua nya dari belakang. Terlihat raut bahagia Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat menemukan anak mereka yang telah sadar. Ternyata Tuhan masih sayang kepada mereka.

Begitu melihat orangtua nya Chanyeol masuk, Xiumin sedikit membungkuk memberi sapaan. "Annyeong," sapa Xiumin.

"Ah, annyeong Dr. Xiumin! Terimakasih sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol ne." Sahut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Ini bukan berkat saya. Tetapi berkat kemauan Chanyeol untuk terus bertahan hidup."

Chen menoleh kearah Xiumin. "Hyuuung terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan hidup Chanyeol hyung!" girang Chen sambil beralih memeluk Xiumin.

Siapa sangka wajah Xiumin memerah sekarang?

Bagaimana pun juga umur Xiumin masih sebaya dengan Kris, Luhan dan yang lainnya. Jadi tidak salah kan jika ia jatuh cinta? Kekeke~

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menarik lengan Chen, menghancurkan ChenMin moment.

"Chanyeol mau diperiksa. Ayo keluar!" ucap Baekhyun.

Chen mempoutkan bibirnya, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa melihat mereka.

"Huh mengganggu saja." Keluh Chen.

"Hey Chen, jangan seperti itu. Dia adalah hyung ipar mu loh!" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"HYUNG IPAR?!" kaget Chen, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Aigoo, uri Chanyeol sudah besar rupanya!" ucap Sungmin sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ehem, Baekhyun-ah ayo nanti ikut ahjussi untuk sedikit introgasi apakah kamu benar-benar cocok menjadi calon menantu kami!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Yaa, appa!" protes Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol. "Appa kan bilang ke Baekhyun, bukan ke kamu! Sudah, istirahat sana! Ayo chagi, Chen dan Baekhyun, kita keluar!" ujar Kyuhyun yang evilnya muncul.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir, takut di apa-apain(?) oleh appa nya. Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum.

_Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Saranghae!_ Balas Baekhyun lewat tatapan matanya.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. _Aku lebih mencintai mu._

_._

Xiumin memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol sambil sesekali menyatat sesuatu di kertas data nya. "Syukurlah kalian bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. Saat pulang nanti, akan ku hukum si Tao itu." Ucap Xiumin membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa.

"Hmm.. kurasa hyung nggak usah repot-repot menghukum Tao."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin sedikit kaget.

Mata Chanyeol menerawang kedepan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Karena berkat dia, aku dan Baekhyun bisa menyadari perasaan kami masing-masing. Dia benar-benar penyihir yang hebat!"

"Hehehe, siapa dulu hyung nya." sahut Xiumin balas tersenyum.

Chanyeol dan Xiumin saling menatap, lalu mereka berdua refleks tertawa bersamaan. Sepertinya kebahagiaan akan terus datang menghampiri mereka untuk kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**END ._.**

**Jangan bunuh Mir! Mir paling nggak bisa bikin ending T_T**

**Eh tunggu, kayaknya ada yang terlupakan deh.**

**Apa ya...**

**Ohya,**

**SuLay! ._.**

**.**

**.**

**SuLay side**

Di kamar rawat yang lainnya, terlihat seorang namja berwajah angelic sedang menunggu seseorang yang sedang terbaring dihadapan nya. Namja angelic itu adalah Suho, sementara namja yang terbaring adalah seseorang yang dari tadi takut masuk penjara, alias Lay.

Suho menatap HP nya kesal. "Hiks, yang lain mana nih! Masa nggak ada yang mau gantiin aku jagain ini anak! Lay... cepat lah sadar! LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAY!" teriak Suho frustasi karena Lay tak kunjung sadar.

Sepertinya yang lain pun sudah melupakan mereka berdua ._.

#PrayForSuho

#SuhoPastiKuat

#BeStrongSuho!

.

.

.

**END beneran -_-**

**.**

**.**

**Di akhir kata,**

**Mind to review ff yang ending nya gagal ini? ^^**


End file.
